A Heart's Duty in an Imperfect World
by Sakura Rose Haven
Summary: The Squeal to "The Flower That Blooms in Adversity" takes place a year afterward when Konoha is on the brink of war with the kingdom of Kusagakure. The mission Sasuke and Sakura embark on leaves Sakura to question her Duty and her Heart. An unfortunate series of events unfold and they must face them or let it ruin them. Join them on yet another mission to save Konoha.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Mulan 2 all rights go to their proper owners.**

 **A.N.: Welcome back to the world of another SakuraRoseHaven Cross over with the worlds' of Mulan and Naruto. I hope you enjoy this one like you did the first. Well as you all know I do my best to follow the script of the original shows, but I also venture off script as well. We will be introducing female's from Naruto for canon couples and some OC's such as the Kusagakure Royal family and Hana from 'The Flower That Grew Within The Sand'. I can't promise this will be a success, but I want to write it never the less.**

 **If any of you wanted the sequel I thank you for waiting for this story.**

 **On with the Sequel.**

 **Normal POV**

A year has passed since Sakura Haruno helped save the fire nation and returned a hero. So much has happened to our Heroine since the attack by the Oto.

Captain Sasuke Uchiha was promoted to General of the Konoha Army and Sakura even recruited for a handful of the important missions, a pleasure she enjoyed.

The years were peaceful with small troubles here and there but they were far and few between. Though it seems peace can't last forever as trouble seemed to brew with Kusagakure's royal family who was allied with its three lands surrounding their own small kingdom which also housed the prison built to hold the most evil of villains.

At the palace where the Lord Hokage sat tired in his throne as a messenger appeared and held a letter to him he presses an old hand to his forehead and with all he had in him, he read the letter.

The air was charged with change and yet a certain someone wasn't ready for what was about to come. Speaking of, where is Shukaku?

 **Shukaku's POV**

"Oh Savior of Konoha," an ancient voice calmly spoke. "You have ennobled the house of Haruno. In gratitude we honor you." The shrine was eerie as smoke drifted into various shapes. "All veneration to you, O mighty . . ." the voice stopped and silence filled the shine.

"Say it. Say my name." Shukaku commands.

"Shukaku." The voice growled with haft suppressed anger and irritation.

Spotlights landed on Shukaku's little form revealing him. "Now, that's what I'm talkin' 'bout." He looks at Ryuusuke and grins. "Hey, how you doin' up there, man? Thanks for the intro." This earns a growl form the ghost.

Shukaku rings a small bell and speaks in that 'I'm superior than thou' tone. "And now I'd like to visit my beloved pedestal."

The disgruntled grumbles and mumbles came from all the ghosts as the form a stairway to the pedestal and like a spoiled brat Shukaku stands with extended arms, nose high pointed up like he was some kind of royalty.

"Ceremonial robe of honor." He says and they put the small yellow robe, with black designs on the edge and two intertwining red dragons on the back, onto him he turns and heads up the makeshift stairs. "Ooooh, if Sakura could see me now." He says with a kinder smile before a chuckle takes its place.

Ryuusuke leans toward another spirit and rolls his eyes. "Sakura saves Konoha one time, and now he thinks he's the Hokage."

Lights light up the pedestal. "I'm climbing a stairway to heaven. Whoo! Top floor!" he exclaims and gestures side to side. "Pedestals, perks, and props!" He is all giddy with pride.

"Ceremonial bath of honor." Smoke swirls around and a bucket like bath appears filling with water and bubbles and in a instant he slips out of the robe and jumps in, sending spray at the ghosts nearby.

"Ya'll better take a deep breath, now," he tells them with one eye open. "'Cause I ain't leaving my pedestal for the next thousand years." He claims and sinks into the waters with glee. The others all sigh with abject displeasure at the idea "Let the whirlpool begin." But form straws and take a deep breath as they begin to blow bubble in his bath. "Oh, yeah."

 **Normal POV**

The journeys to be embarked upon this time will be affected by the attitudes and actions of those upon it so, be careful my flower for there is a snake in your garden and conflicts of the heart in your future.

How will you fare my dear?

 **A.N.: Thank you for giving this a chance. As always you can review below. XOXO Ghouls and Goblins.**


	2. Forever? Forever

**A.N.: Welcome back my Goblins and Ghouls here is the next chapter. Oh, and in case you missed it the Disclaimer is in the first document so if you feel you need one go back a chapter and reread the bolded first line. :)**

 **Review replies:**

 **Otakugirl14 - Thank you for reviewing and I am happy you thought it was good. May I not disappoint in the story to come.**

 **MuffinMan9223 - Yep on both accounts :)**

 **Now on with the story.**

 **Normal POV**

Granny Chiyo sat humming as she played with fortune telling sticks and reading about the results of each fortune told. "According to this chart," she mumbles and moves some coins. "I put the coins here."

Behind Chiyo paced Mebuki with worry and impatience.

"Relax, child. The spirits tell me Sasuke will arrive and propose to Sakura before the sunsets." She holds up a paper to Mebuki. "There's still time to get in on the pool." Mebuki and Kizashi gasp.

"Mother . . ." Mebuki starts.

"Gambling is like playing Mah-jongg with blank tiles. No one really wins." He chides his mom and Mebuki looks to him affectionately and he turns and kisses her cheek as he hands Granny money while Mebuki was distracted.

"I'm enriched by your presence, my son." Chiyo says as Mebuki was beginning to pace again and halts to look at her with a raised brow.

"Hmm?" she questions with a look at her husband who quickly finds a way out of the awkward situation.

"I… think I'll go pray." He gets up cane and all and hurries away when a knock comes from the door.

Mebuki answers it and smiles at the young girl holding a stick with two buckets on either end. "Hello, Moegi.

"Is Sakura here Mrs. Haruno?" Moegi asks and Mebuki leans down a bit and smiles.

"She's out in the field." Mebuki explains and Granny Chiyo laughs.

"Yeah, doing her chores." CHiyo point toward the back and Moegi nods.

"Oh . . ." then she suddenly smiles and looks between the two elder women. "I'll go help her!" and runs off to the back in search of Sakura and almost imidiately comes back to the door to bow to them. "Uh, thank you." Then returns to her prior path.

Mebuki closes the doors and turn back to Chiyo with a prideful expression. "The children all love Sakura."

"And why not?" Chiyo says with the same pride. "She's strong, She's brave, She's beautiful." A laugh comes through and smirks at Mebuki as she tosses one of her fortune sticks in the air. "She's a chip off the old block."

 **Sakura's POV**

I finished an area of the field and was playing with the rake as I spun it into the air and did a few of my old training moves with it as Little Brother and Crickee watched me goof off. I was so into it I hadn't noticed the group of small on lookers who had appeared until they echoed my "Hyah!"

I look at the 15 young girls all posing and smiling at me.

"Hiya." I call to them and Little Brother starts barking so I have to calm him. "It's okay, Little Brother. What's going on here I ask them and Moegi held up the stick in her hand.

"We want to be like you, Sakura." She proceeded to move her arms ad jumped up to kick which ended with her on her butt and the other giggling at her. I tired hiding my own giggles as well.

"But I'm still learning myself." I explain to them and Moegi looks up at me, mid standing.

"Please?" she pleads and in suit the other 14 girls agree with various forms of pleases.

So I cave.

"Okay, I guess I can show you a few moves." I smile at them.

"Sakura is gonna teach us how to kick butt." Moegi cheers and the others echo her excitement. The crowd began hooting and hollering as a few point sticks in various directions.

"Hold it. Calm down." I calmly order and the all turn and look at me. "That's lesson number two. The first and most important lesson is to be gentle at the same time we're being tough." I hit my fist into my hand softly.

"How can you be tough and gentle?" one of them asks.

"Yeah! I wanna be tough!" Moegi says like a small war cry as she punches the air. Once again she sparked the others into agreeing.

"I know it does sound a little funny, huh?" I ask and they nod. "But the world is full of opposites, and so are you." I gesture to the eager learners.

"To be a good warrior, you must bring it all into balance." They all look confused and an idea hits me so I smile to myself knowing how I could get them to remember what I was about to say.

"Hmm, let's see if this helps." I kneel.

"Earth." I touch the ground below

"Sky." I point up with my other hand.

"Day, Night." I gesture one hand to each word.

"Sound and silence, dark and light." I give a few more examples with my words and earn giggles so I stand and sing.

"One alone is not enough you need both together." I gesture toward the twins and they gasp and take one another's hands with a smile.

"Winter, summer, moon, and sun." I kick up my rake with a spin and thrust it just right to send the top off.

"Lesson number one." I look at them and in their awe Moegi hands them all staffs.

"Like a rock," I punch forward and look back at them. "You must be hard." I copy my moves and turn with my staff and thrust it straight out in front of me. "Like an oak you must stand firm." I move the stick fast as I swing in around into my hand and under my arm against my side then swing it and you can hear the air cut.

"Cut quick," I slowly move it back. "Like my blade."

"Think fast" I jump and kick outward and land gently "Unafraid." I stand tall and look at them proudly as crickee jumps onto my shoulder with a small twig and a determined look.

The girls copy me word for word and I help those having trouble hold their staffs right and they all begin to have fun singing the song.

"Okay, Sakura, I'm ready." Moegi boasts and I look at her.

"Uh-huh. But you're still out of balance." I tell her as I give her a small poke and she falls over. "You're only half way there." I look at them and get them all to sit with me before I sing again.

"Like a cloud you are soft." And they all watch as I stand and walk over to the baby bamboo. "Like bamboo you bend in the wind." I move fluidly as I move into full view and the stand to follow me as I move around.

"Creeping slow, you're at peace because you know," one of the girls' cries out and I look over to see Crickee on her head so I walk over to her and take him off. "It's okay to be afraid." She hesitantly reaches out and pets his head and smiles before joining the rest.

They sing this next section and I smile at them as I lead them across the open field singing.

"One alone is not enough." I sing and they join like an echo. "You need both together."

"Winter, summer, moon, and sun." I jump across the rocks in the stream and one of the girls' falls into the water as she lost balance and earned a kiss attack from Little Brother. "Lesson number one."

I stand and watch them as half sang the first verse and the other sang the second. I take my staff and use it to flip.

"You can fly!" I sing amidst their verses as I lead them in various moves and as they all succeed I am proud know the song worked. "You have begun!" I sing and they all sing. "Lesson number one."

I break into laughter and I hug them and they hug me in turn when the sound of a horse neighing drew our attention to the gate and there on his horse was someone I wasn't expecting to see.

"It's General Uchiha!" Moegi gasps and drops her staff all the others follow in suit as the call his name and run over to him. I smirk at the sight and watch as he approaches and dismounts his horse to greet them.

"Hello little warriors." He says as he removes his helmet and reveals his black hair now flat and no longer with the funny lift it once had.

The giggling herd follows him over to me and I feel the slight blush on my cheeks as I look down then up at him as he too looks at me.

"The new uniform suits you General." I smile slyly and he, out of character as it is, gets flustered as he looks at his uniform.

"Oh, the uniform – Yes." He shifts his helmet to his other arm and the feathers brush against his nose and he pushes them quickly aside and clears his throat.

"Now I just have to live up to it." He says and I nod knowing that the last person who wore a uniform like that was his only family and most cherished person, Itachi Uchiha.

"Of course you will. You're very brave." I tell him and again he seemed fluster.

"Oh, right. Brave." He looked aside then back at me. "Yes, well . . ." once more he cleared his throat. "Sakura," he addressed me in a funny authority like tone. "I haven't known you very long," he states and I raise a brow. "But I feel that doesn't matter so much when a man is in . . ."

I watch as he stops and looks at the on lookers below.

"When a man is in . . ."

The girls broke into laughter and I watch the determination in his eyes waver and I immediately worry about how they affected whatever he wanted to say.

"Is there someplace private we can talk?" he asks me and Moegi reaches up and touches his arm.

"We can go to my house." She boldly states and earns a shocked look from Sasuke and giggles from the girls and myself.

"Okay everybody, time to be like a river and flow home." I say and wave them away to give us privacy.

Despite their complaining they leave and wish us goodbye. I look at Moegi who just stares at Sasuke with a bigger smile.

He looks at his helmet and smiles as he hands it to her. "Could you take care of this for me?" he asks and she gasps and squeals as she runs off with it.

I take his hand and lead him to the house so I can change. "You know you're never going to get that back." I tell him and he laughs.

Once I was in clean clothes I lead him to the old cherry blossom tree and took a seat. I expected him to sit with me but he paces a few times before halting and looking back at me and I had a thousand fears run through me and the most prominent was him breaking up with me.

I stood and he closes the distance with the stern look on his face that he wore when he came to tell me he was leaving again.

"Sakura," he takes my hand and I closed my eyes to brace for the break up when he pokes my forehead and I open my eyes to look at him shocked. He rubs the hand he is holding before letting go and looking aside embarrassed. "Your answer?"

I look at him confused as I touch my forehead and then I feel the weight on my finger and look at cause. A small metal band wrapped around my ring finger and I couldn't contain my glee as I literally jumped on him and we both fell onto the grass.

"Yes! Of course." I look at him as he looks up at me. "Is this why you were acting so weird?" I ask and a blush forms on his cheeks again.

"I take it back." He says and I jump to my feet.

"Too late for that." I tease as I back away from him as he follows after me.

"I said I take it back." He protests and walks toward me.

"Nope, you're stuck with me forever." I tell him and dart off to the side and scream with excitement as he chases me around the small field before cutting me off and catching me in his arms.

"Forever?" he asks and I look aside but nod.

"Forever."

 **A.N.: I am hoping to get this all up before the month ends so bear with me and please enjoy. As always you can review below or wait for the story to finish, it is all up to you. Good Morning, Good Afternoon, Good Evening, and Good Night :)**


	3. Yin and Yang

**Review Reply: Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967: Thank you :)**

 **On with the story.**

 **Normal POV**

Inside the house, watching the happy couple in the garden granny broke out into a laugh. "Oh, she said yes!" Mebuki wiped a tear away and Kizashi pulled her close.

"When one's heart is overfilled with joy, some may spill from the eyes." Kizashi took Mebuki's hand and pulled her close as they looked at one another with love.

"You can say that again!" Exclaimed Chiyo. "I win the pot!" she laughs triumphantly. This startled Kizashi and Mebuki before a smirk crept onto Kizashi's face and he crossed his arms.

"Actually, you bet he would propose before sundown. I bet her would propose before noon." He gave her a knowing look and Mebuki walks up to Kizashi is shock.

"But you don't gamble." She says as she looks confused by this revealation.

"Betting against my mother is not a gamble." He explains as he extends his hand to his mom. "It's an investment." Chiyo glared at her son and dropped the money in his hand.

"Ohhh." Despite losing the bet Chiyo got to work on another plan she had.

Not too far from where the Haruno family spoke another Oh could be heard from a room in the house.

"Oh, what a happy, happy day! My little baby's getting married." Shukaku said as he wiped his eyes and threw his arms open as Sakura was looking in the mirror holding up a red dress in her arms and she whirled around and put a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh!, Shukaku, someone will hear you." She chided him.

"I can't help it. You know dragons are very emotional." He tells her and she gives him a look.

"You're not a dragon right now; you're still a squirrel like creature." She tells him and he waves her off as he picks up his fluffy tail and pulls it close to him.

"Oh it seems like just last month you and I were saving Konoha." He wiped his eyes with his tail and Sakura turned back to him.

"It was last month, a year ago." She tells him as she smiles at the memory of all they went through.

"How time flies! You know baby," he climbed up and on to her shoulder. "This must be a magical moment for you."

"It's not every day I get engaged." Sakura tells him as she rubs his furry head.

"No, I meant telling ME you're engaged." Shukaku said as he pointed at himself and Crikee rolled his eyes at Shukaku.

"After all you know, I'm the guy who gave you and pretty boy the hook up." He drops into her arms and flexes his little arms. "Am I a guardian, or am I a guardian?" he wiggles his brow at her earning a giggle before she pulled him in for a hug.

"Oh, you're more than that, Shukaku." She looks at him with fondness. "You're my most trusted friend."

"Oh, that did it!" Shukaku cries and sniffles all teary eyed.

"Are you crying again?" Sakura asks and holds him at arm's length to examine him.

"No, I just got some exfoliating cream in my eye." He says as he rubs his eye. "Of course I'm crying, girl! What you think?!" he exclaims as he whips his tail at her before jumping up to hug her. "Oh, Sakura, I'm just so happy for me." This earned a laugh.

"You?" as she giggled at opened her eyes to look at him he was gone. "Uh . . . hmm?"

"This wedding business is a big status boost for me." Shukaku gushes, alerting Sakura where he had vanished too so she looked up at him as he rested atop her head. "When those ancestors look up the career ladder, all they're gonna see is my behind."

"So glad my getting married is helping _you_ out, Shukaku." She says with sarcasm.

"All right, I get you Ms. Missy. But you know I'm thinking about you, too." Shukaku says and an idea sparks in his eyes. "In fact, I'm gonna plan your wedding." He grew genuinely excited at the idea. "First I gotta work me up a theme. You know, theme is everything."

He jumped onto the mirror and paced the top of it in thought before looking at her with a raised brow. "How about "Rainbow of Memories"? Huh?" This earned a funny look from her. "No, that's too "Junior Prom."" Sakura laughs.

"What is Junior Prom." She asks and he makes a face.

"Forget it, girl. I've got it! The theme is "Think Pink."" Sakura looks in the mirror at her hair and smiles at him letting him have his fun. "You know, pink is the new red, girl. It's simple, it says it. Now watch my smoke." Sakura broke into giggles.

"Crikee, to the fabric store!" and they both disappeared from her room.

"Sakura?" Sasuke calls as he pokes his head in her room with a troubled, humored, and annoyed look on his face. "It seems your grandma invited someone to help us celebrate the engagement." He makes a face and she follows in suit.

"Really? Who?" She walks up to him and he leads her out to the front door.

"Konoha."

"CONGRTULATIONS!" the crowd cheers and waves at them both.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Granny Chiyo asks as she has a few other helping her carry trays of food and beverages. "Sorry it's sort of slapdash." She says. "It took us by surprise you know." She lies and they laugh at each other knowing better.

"Make way for the happy couple." She announces and everyone gives them a bow.

"Now, this is a battlefield." He mumbles loud enough for her to hear but quiet enough the others couldn't.

"What's our strategy, General?" She asks coyly and he hears the challenge in her words.

"Divide and conquer." He tells her and the smallest smile hints on his lips as she giggles.

* * *

Off in the shrine Shukaku wakes the spirits in need of help.

"All right, all right, allright, wakey, wakey, dead people. We've got work to do so let's move with purpose." The ancestors awake and groan at Shukaku for waking them.

"I've got and important announcement to make." He stands atop his pedestal looking down at them. "Hold on to your ectoplasm, now. Sakura's getting married!" His announcement sends them into bursts of cheering and congratulating.

"All right, all right, all right, simmer down." He commands. "I know just how you feel. Time is a-wasting so let's move, move, move!" in his excitement he didn't see the looks on the ancestors face's as they came up to him.

"The theme is pink! I want to see pink flowers, pink ribbons, pink bows." he tells them as he tosses each sample at them. "I don't mean salmon. Don't show me no blush. I mean pink as a freshly slapped newborn's behind." He pats his fluffy bottom for emphases.

"How about a pink slip?" The old woman with acupuncture needles in her hair asks him and Shukaku's little ears drooped.

"Excuse me? Don't nobody want to see your drawers, Prunehilda." He insults her and she gasps at his response.

"Actually," Ryuusuke's bellowing voice came. "She meant this." And hands Shukaku a small light pink scroll. Shukaku pulls on some glasses and reads the roll before him.

"Hey this look like a for-real pink slip." He looks at Ryuusuke. "You know like a "You're fired" pink slip."

"Oh, it is." An ancestor chimes with a chuckle.

"Say what?" Shukaku asks in shock.

One of the ancestor's pokes his back side with a pitch fork. "The pink slip is for you." He pokes him and Shukaku yelps as he turns back to the pink slip Ryuusuke held up.

"It is written, once a woman marries, her husband's ancestors take over the duty of guardianship." He laughs a deep joyous laugh.

"No, no, no" Shukaku says as he reads over the scroll in denial. "Y-your scroll must have a-a typo. That – That can't be."

Another boisterous ancestor comes up to him. "Oh, but it is. You're out of a job." Another shoves the first away.

"Out of a pedestal." The pitch fork wielder pushes her aside.

"And out of our hair, FOOL!" They begin to rip him from his pedestal.

"OH, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, I AIN'T GOING OUT LIKE THIS." Shukaku yells as his claw drag across the wood. "It took me 500 years to get this pedestal back, and I ain't about to give it up."

"Hear me, you lazy lounge rodent. The moment Haruno Sakura is married, you've got your old job back." Shukaku gulped at those words. "Remember gong duty? Perhaps this will ring a bell." Ryuusuke whirled him in a circle and threw him at the gong held up by another ancestor.

As he hit and the ancestor drops it they all howl in laughter. Shukaku pulls himself off the gong and gets hit in the head with the pink slip as the ancestors' celebrate inside chanting 'Shukaku's on his way out!'.

Shukaku looks at the slip as his tail curls around him. "What am I gonna do?" his sadness evident in his eyes, posture, and tone.

* * *

"So tell me will it be a big wedding?" a woman asks Sakura who was about to eat a sweet granny had made.

"Absolutely." She says.

"Oh, no, absolutely not." Sasuke says to the woman who asked him the same question.

The observant eyes of the Haruno's witnessed this and they looked at each other in shock.

"Children?" another question came.

"As many as possible." Sasuke states in hopes they wouldn't ask anymore.

"Oh, maybe one or two." Sakura says as she picks up one of the village children.

More answers came in the same pattern.

"We'll have to think about it."

"Right away."

"Blue."

"Pink."

"Mild."

"Sweet."

"Yes."

"No."

"Oh, dear, did you hear that?" Mebuki asks Kizashi after hearing their daughter and future son-in-law's responses.

"Not exactly a harmonious couple, are they?" he responds.

"What should we do?" her concern palpable.

"Perhaps we should give our gift to the children now." Kizashi suggests when the gate of their home burst open and a solider rode in and up to Sakura and Sasuke.

"General Uchiha, Haruno Sakura, orders from his majesty, the Hokage." He hands them both scroll which they accept.

"Is there trouble?" Sasuke questions.

"Yes, sir. Report to the imperial palace." The solider says.

The couple looks to one another and smile.

"We'll leave at once."

In no time they excuse themselves and prepare to leave.

* * *

Sakura, now change, joins her fiancé in saddling their horses.

"This must be pretty important for the Hokage to want both of us." Sasuke tells her as she feeds Khan.

"He knows a winning team when he sees one." She tells him with a smile.

"Since when are they the winning team?" Shukaku scoffs. "The ink ain't even dry on my pink slip, and I'm being replaced."

"Chirp, chirp, chirp, chirp, chirp, chirp!" Chrikee squeaks at him.

"Yeah, I know. You're right." Shukaku's shoulders and tail drop. "How could I have been so selfish? Look at them." He gestures below as in their private moment Sasuke took her hands and smiled at her.

"Those two clearly got it going on. Crikee, I've made a decision." He sounded determined. "I've gotta kiss my pedestal goodbye, 'cause my girl's happiness comes first."

They both nod in agreement yet the sound of approaching steps drew their attention down where Mr. and Mrs. Haruno enter the stables.

"Papa, Mama." Sakura calls and her father speaks first.

"We were just admiring the Cherry Blossom tree." He gestures to it.

"It's so lovely this year." Sakura tells them as he admires it from there.

"The blossoms reach the sunlight above," he accepts the blossom in Mebuki's hand and approaches. "Yet, unseen, the roots reach for the rainwater below." He places it in Sakura's hair and smiles at his beloved daughter.

"Sun and rain – so different, yet only by working together do they create harmony and life."

"I know, Papa – The lesson of Yin and Yang." Sakura says recalling the few times she heard it before now.

"And to help you remember that lesson," Mebuki and Kizashi removed two necklaces they were wearing and Kizashi held them up for the other two to see as he put them together.

"Father, Mother, your necklaces." Sakura was in awe.

"Not ours – our great-great-grandparents." Mebuki explains.

"And now . . ." he places the white one on Sakura. "Yours." Then the black on Sasuke.

"Thank you, sir." Sasuke meant those words as he accepted it.

"Oh, they're so beautiful." Sakura says allowed as she admires it.

"But, you'll be surprised how heavily they can weigh." He explains. "To share the burden you must work together," he tells them.

"Like the sun." Sakura looks at Sasuke with another smile.

"And the Rain." Sasuke turns and looks back at her as he takes it all in.

"Wait a minute." Shukaku whispers from above. "Old man Kizashi got a point, now." And the mischievous squirrel turns to the cricket. "Sakura and Sasuke are as different as sun and rain."

Below the coupled waved off Mr. and Mrs. Haruno as they left.

"And when the infatuation wears off, their tree of life's gonna wind up with root rot." He says and Crikee chirps at him frustrated that he was about to go back on his word.

"Oh, yeah, sure she seems happy. That's the real tragedy here! The girl don't even realize how miserable she is." He gestures and Crikee pulls on his antennas furious.

"That's why I gotta nip this thing in the bud." He plays with his whiskers and looks at Crikee who was now chirping angrily at him. "This is not about my pedestal. This is about Sakura making the biggest mistake of MY, uh, I mean, HER life." Shukaku paced ignoring Crikee's obvious squeaks of protest.

"Ma, how could I have been so selfish? Sakura is a girl worth fighting for." He grins mischievously. "And, after all, I am the girl's guardian." He turns to his companion who was quiet finally. "Crikee, I'm gonna break them up!" In pure anger Crikee screams and falls back in disbelief that anyone could be so selfish.

"Ooh, so I guess that means you're on board." A smile taking up his whole fuzzy face.

 **A.N.: Off to meet the Hokage and find out what it is he could need from the dynamic duo. Leave a review if you want :) Have a good morning, noon, evening, and night my lovely goblins and ghouls.**


	4. A Series of Unfortunate Events pt 1

**Review response: Crystal-Wolf-Guardian967: Thank you.**

 **Sakura's POV**

We rode fast to get the palace and I was glad I was needed for a mission for the first time in a while.

As we neared the palace a voice startled me.

"Uh, Sakura, can you smooth out the ride a little bit? I think I'm getting horse sick." Shukaku groans with an ill face.

"Shukaku, what are you doing here?" I was happy to see him.

"Hey, whither thou go, I goeth, girl." He tells me in his normal joyous tone. "Remember, teamwork isn't about ego. It's about "we go."" A sudden squeak alerted me to another companion with us. "Crikee!" Shukaku shouts. "What are you doing here?!" he asks and I laugh at them and he chirps and squeaks at Shukaku. "Protect Sakura from me? I'm her guardian!"

Crikee gives another squeak and I check to make sure Sasuke wasn't too far ahead of me. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're her lucky Cricket." He mocks "You're lucky I don't break out the bug spray." He says and I roll my eyes as I close the distance between us as we rise over the hill to the sight of the Hokage's beautiful home and the town around it came into view.

"It's been awhile since I've been here and it is still breathtakingly beautiful." I tell Sasuke and though he rarely smiles I can see it in his eyes as he looks at me.

"You're lucky, I see it far too often." He adds and speeds off.

* * *

The palace was tall and immaculate and it was still lovely to me as we made our way in and toward the throne room. At the base of the stairs leading up to where the Hokage sat, we knelt.

"Lord Hokage, what is the situation?" Sasuke asks and we both look up at him.

"Forces from Amegakure, Kusagakure and Takigakure have joined together and are moving closer to our border. The threat of attack is growing every day." He stood and walked down to us. "As it is, our army's hopelessly outnumbered."

We stand to meet him. "Lord Hokage," Sasuke begins to speak. "Let me lead my forces in a pre-emptive strike." Sasuke tells him "each of my warriors will fight like 10 of theirs."

"No, General. I plan to defeat this enemy without the use of force." He comes to a table set up on the middle platform and gestures to it. "Instead, you will form a union so strong; the enemy hordes won't dare attack."

We approach the table and look at the map laid out with little statues I believed to be the castles. "An alliance with the kingdom of Kusagakure." He points to the darker statue before reaching into his sleeve and settling another onto the map upon the border. "We will become united through marriage." I stare at it with shock.

"You will escort three princesses to Kusagakure. There, they will marry Lord Osamu's sons."

"What?" I blurt out but he continues on.

"And seal this critical alliance." He finishes and Sasuke bows.

"Yes, Lord Hokage." I look away as the thought of it unsettled me to the core and my heart ached for them.

"My advisors tell me the charts are clear." He turns and heads back up to his seat. "If this wedding does not take place in three days, the alliance will crumble, and the army approaching will destroy us." He looks at us with a serious face. "Mark my words, General – 3 days."

"Not a moment more, Lord Hokage." I look at Sasuke, hurt that he couldn't see how horrible this all sounded.

"I know that face, Haruno Sakura. What troubles you?" he asked like a concered father.

"My Lord, an arranged marriage? I ask and he waves me up to him so I approach.

"Rest assured, child, my granddaughters know exactly what they're doing." He informs me.

"Your granddaughters?" I ask and he rests his hand upon my shoulder.

"They consider it an honor to marry in the cause of peace." I lower my head and step back.

"My Lord, I, Uh . . . I . . ." I look over at Sasuke who had approached me.

"Apology accepted." Lord Hokage says as he sits upon his throne.

"General, how many troops do you estimate you will need to accomplish this mission?"

"Four." He says and we share a look, finally a smile returning to my face.

"Four companies." The Hokage says.

"Four men." Sasuke corrects and earns a shocked look from the Hokage.

"You surprise me, General. These are my grandchildren.

"This mission doesn't call for force, but finesse." He explains. "We must become one with the countryside."

"As Hokage, I trust you. As a father and a grandfather, I implore you to choose your four soldiers wisely." He was truly concerned.

"I know just the men." Sasuke glances at me.

"Fearless,"

"Loyal."

"And disciplined."

"Konoha's most honorable ad noble soldiers." We share a grin and prepare to kind these men.

 **Normal POV**

"And stay out!" a familiar voice bellows as three men fly through the doors of the establishment. "I've found wives for hundreds of men, but the Golden Dragon of Unity himself couldn't make love matches for you three!" the match maker shouts at the three men he threw out. "Come back when you get personalities!"

The three men looked at the man as he starts closing the doors to his establishment.

"Well, that's a fine way to treat China's Greatest – Oh!" Naruto was cut off as a pot hit his face "Heroes." He finishes as the all stand and dust of their clothes.

"What's his problem?" Kiba bellows and leaning against the wall having witnessed the whole thing Gaara shook his head at them.

"Perhaps you asked for too much?" he offers and Kiba rolls his eyes.

"All I asked for was a girl who would worship the dirt I walk on." Kiba explains.

"I simply asked for someone who would cook for me morning, noon, and night." Choji adds.

"I just wanted a girl who likes to laugh," he tells him and then scratched the back of his head. "And thinks I'm a god."

"I understand why the matchmaker was so harsh on you guys." Gaara says.

"Perhaps we weren't specific enough." Choji tells the guys.

"Oh, forget that old pervert." He turns to him comrades. "T he only ones who can find girls worthy of us . . . is us"

"Don't." Gaara orders as Naruto throws his arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah." Kiba agrees and Gaara groans.

"Well, I need him to be all smug and snooty." The trio sticks their tongues out in the matchmaker's direction.

"I got a plaque right here that says I kicked Oto booty." Kiba joins in.

"We have everything we dreamed we'd find when we came back from war." Choji adds as he looks at the statues erected in their honor.

"Yeah, Everything but a girl worth fighting for." The three stop and look at a beautiful girl walk past and Gaara tries prying loose from Naruto's grasp.

Kiba elbows Choji. "Suck in your gut, there's a girl worth fighting for." They look at the girl minding a tea stand.

"And I think she wants us to come over." Naruto adds and drags Gaara along. "My girl will laugh at all my jokes, but tell it to me straight." He tells them.

"She'll rub my head when I get sick." Kiba adds.

"And let me pick off of her plate." Choji concludes. "If Naruto can find a girl who likes his chopstick nose trick." Choji says to the others as Naruto demonstrates it to the girl at the tea stand.

'ooh, he really better just propose quick." Kiba states as she hits Naruto for using her chopsticks.

Naruto saunters into a shop nearby. "Well, I have to say based on today I'm cranky."

"I'll just spend my life with you three." CHoji tells them.

"Pass the hanky." Kiba says as Gaara hands him his spare.

"And there's no one there to steal my chair." Naruto takes a random chair to sit in and causes someone to fall on the floor.

"And twirl around the floor." Kiba sighs as Naruto ducks and the man punches Kiba instead. "Wish that I had a girl worth fighting for." They sing in unison as a brawl breaks out.

"I would be true," Naruto states

"I'd make fondue," Choji claims

"I'd even kiss you," Kiba winks at Gaara who slugs him one.

"For a girl worth fighting for." They end up outside due to Gaara dragging them from the fight.

He stops and looks at the two people in his way and his glare softens as he seen the pink haired girl they had befriended.

"Sakura." He says and the other three fly to their feet.

"SAKURA! GENERAL SASUKE!" they shout in joy and stand at attention.

"If you're done disturbing the peace, I need you to join Sakura and me on a mission." He discloses.

"To save Konoha?" Naruto cheers as he throws his arms around our shoulders.

"Naturally." She confirm and they all looked psyched. "Oh, and welcome back to Konohagakure, Gaara." The red haired male looks shocked but nods.

"I am glad to be back." He responds. "Even more glad to be of help once more." Kiba makes an exaggerated movement drawing eyes to him.

"I'll be leaving behind a few broken hearts, but count me in!" Kiba looks smug.

"Sign me up!" Naruto adds.

"When do we start, General?" Choji inquires.

"Tonight."

 **Sakura's POV**

Night creeps over us and with it we creep into the palace and make sure no one spots us. We wait outside the back of the palace and double check the supplies before I head in and signal that we are ready.

The three girls exit first, then the Hokage who addresses them one last time before I lead the handmaiden beside me out and we approach the family. The young girl beside me had sand blond hair and indigo eyes which she kept down cast as we wait beside the Hokage.

The Princesses descend the stairs with fans blocking their faces. The first was pale with block hair pulled up elegantly and lilac eyes, the second was darker in complexion with red hair and amber eyes, and the last was tan with light brown hair and matching eyes.

Sasuke opens the door to the carriage and they load in. I observe the last princess turn back for the slipper that had fallen from her foot and to the ground, but hesitate as Kiba held up a hand and quickly grabbed it before looking up at her and I swore he froze as he held it out for her and she slips it on before disappearing within.

He walked back like he was floating on air to where Naruto and Choji stood. I place my hand upon the handmaiden's shoulder and she walks foreword to join the girls and trips on the hem of her cloak where Gaara's arm shoots out and he stops her plummet.

I was two steps behind and watch her eyes go wide with wonder before her skin turned red like his hair.

"Forgive me." She whispers before rushing to the carriage and joins the girls.

I tap Gaara's shoulder and he calmly joins the others as I approach Sasuke who was talking to the Princesses. I catch the end of what he says to them.

"You have my word we will arrive swiftly and safely." He informs them.

"My cousins and I thank you, General Uchiha." I grab some blankets and enter view.

"Permit me to introduce Haruno Sakura." He says and I feel proud as he says my name.

"It is a privilege to meet the hero of Konoha." The red haired princess says before Sasuek and I share a look.

"I leave you in her capable hands." He turns to the men. "Stand ready!" and leaves us alone.

"You might need these. It's a little chilly." I inform them and hand them the blankets.

"Thank you, Haruno Sakura." The black haired princess thanks me.

"You can call me Sakura." I tell them with a smile "and you're welcome, your highness." I prop myself up on the landing and look at them all. "So . . . You're getting married." I say but truthfully I am probing for information.

"Oh, yes." The brown haired princess says.

"To princes in Kusagakure."

"That is right." Black hair says so I probe further.

"Well, they must be handsome." I look to them and with almost lifeless eyes the red head tells me what I fear.

"We don't know. We've never met them." The tightening of my chest returns so I ignore it as I continue.

"Really? So you have no idea what they're like . . . At all?" I felt the concern upon my face and they all look to me.

"It's all right, Haru- uh- Sakura." She recalled my allowance to address me informally. "It is our honor to serve the Hokage." Black hair says.

"And the Middle Kingdom." Brown hair adds.

"The whole thing is so exciting." The red hair states and yet she doesn't sound so sure of herself and all the responses seem rehearsed. "We're very happy . . . Really." Once more that tightening in my chest.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. I'm not sure I could go through with some-"

"Sakura!" Sasuke calls cutting me off mid sentence. Oops.

"Um, time to get going." I inform them and I believe I heard them sigh. This had to be hard for them.

"Move out!" Sasuke calls and we begin to move. I look back only once to see the Hokage stare after them with tear filled eyes and I knew it was hard for the whole family to watch this happen.

I clear my mind and look at Sasuke. "If we get to the pass by midday tomorrow . . ." I start.

"We'll have just enough time to make it to Kusagakure." He finishes and I smile at him.

 **Normal POV**

As Sakura talked to Sasuke Shukaku pokes his head out at them with a sly smile. "Yeah, just enough time to stop Sakura from making the biggest mistake of MY – I-I mean, uh, HER life."

The sun rose as they made good time to the pass and the scenery was nice as well, but Sakura's heart was heavy as she kept thinking back to the princesses' predicament. She sighs so often Sasuke finally decided to question her.

"What's with the face?" he leans over to study her and she turns away from him.

"What face?"

"That face." He gestures and she faces him.

"There's no face. This is my face, that's all." She lies and that rare smile almost touches his lips.

"You know I know you better than that, Sakura. What's wrong?" he inquires and she sighs again.

"I realize our duty is to the mission . . ."

"But?"

"But I have another duty . . ." She looks at her fiancé with sincerity. "To my heart."

Sasuke halts his horse. "Oh, Sakura, your only duty is to the Hokage." She stops as well her frustration rising at his lack of understanding.

"But, Sasuke, an arranged marriage?" She plead for him to understand.

"I know," he says as he rubs the nape of his neck and glances at her. "But not everyone can be as lucky as we are." The last part he said in almost a whisper, embarrassed by the honesty then more clearly tells her. "In an ideal world, everyone would marry for love." And as she looks down with sorrowful eyes he reaches forward and lifts her chin. "But the world isn't perfect." She smiles at him and in his eyes she reads the words left unsaid 'I'm just glad my world is.'

Those unspoken words comforted her as they began to move once again.

* * *

"I saw that," Shukaku grumbles as he watches them both. "'My world' - talk about selfish." He turns to Crikee and vents. "You know, you don't hear me bragging about how it's my world, even though it pretty much is." He grins and swishes his fluffy tale. "I'm telling you Crikee, the sooner I bust them apart, the better things will be for Sakura."

Shukaku returns to scheming inside the pouch he occupied.

* * *

Back at the carriage Kiba and Naruto sat at the reigns, Choji and Gaara on the side on horseback.

Naruto cracks a joke and is laughing as he looks to Kiba who sat dazed and smiling from ear to ear.

"Did you see the way she looked at me?" Kiba asks him and Naruto makes a face.

"You mean with disgust?" Naruto quips and he and Choji laugh before Kiba punches Naruto.

"NO! Our eyes met and we share a cosmic moment." He tells them.

"Oh, like when I get treated to an all you can eat barbeque." Choji half jokes and Naruto burst into laughter. In anger Kiba shoots up and shouts at them.

"It's love, I tell you!" Off to the side Gaara silently pitted the hot headed friend of theirs. "love . . ."

"Love, shmove – It doesn't matter." Naruto reasons with his buddy. "We're on a mission. No fraternizing with the Princesses." he chides him.

"Engaged-to-be-married princesses." Choji chimes in.

"Oh, yeah." The reminder made their love sick friend slouch in sorrow.

* * *

"Wow, Konoha is so big!" the middle princess says as she closes the curtains and looks to her cousins. "Isn't it beautiful, Tamaki?" Her cousin who was looking out of the small sliding window behind the soldiers didn't respond.

"Tamaki?" she calls and Tamaki's shoulder startling her back into reality.

"Oh? Oh, yes, Karui." She closes the small window. "Beautiful." The word was soft and her eyes sparkled as she confides with her cousins. "Did you see the way he looked at me?"

"The one who looked like an old dog?" her cousin asks and she looks shocked.

"An old dog? Hinata, no, he's more like a big, cuddly puppy." Tamaki says as she hugs a pillow. "Right, Hana?" her eyes went to the handmaiden who was looking out the window on her side.

"But you didn't even talk to him." Karui tells her cousin who was waiting for their handmaiden to respond.

"A true romantic can tell -" she gently touches the pillow in her lap. "He may be coarse on the outside but on the inside . . ."

"He's gross?" Karui says and Tamaki dead stares her cousin.

"I mean under that."

"He smells? Oh!" no sooner than Hinata spoke the soft pillow hit her.

"I can see past my nose." Tamaki tells them and Hana finally looks over at her only friends and smiled at them. "Deep, deep down, way down," Tamaki emphasizes. "There's something."

"Oh, Karui, I think she's in love." Hinata grabs her cousin in a hug and they both smile.

"Oh, no. There'll be none of that." Karui sternly reminds her cousins. "Remember, Tamaki, you are to be married in three days. You gave your solemn oath."

"You're right." Tamaki says and the two happy girls became sad. Hana felt sad for her friends and wanted to say something but the carriage came to a stop as the voice of General Uchiha called the horses to a halt.

 **To be continued.**

 **A.N.: Long time no post. I've been swept away by my manic bosses hectic life that I was unable to type for a while. (She gave me more hours then normal, but c'est la vie.) Hope you like this and I'll try to work more on writing pt2 of this chapter. Be well and rock on goblins and ghouls.**


	5. A Series of Unfortunate Events pt 2

**A.N.: It's been awhile :) sorry my laptop battery is officially dead so typing is a litte hard at the momet. So bare with me and have a good month. :)**

 **On with the story.**

 **Normal POV**

Sakura approaches the carriage and opens the small cloth curtain. "We're stopping to water the horses, your highnesses." She smiles at them as they raise their fans to their faces. "Maybe you'd like to stretch your legs?" Tamaki leans closer to Sakura and sheepishly looks at her over the fan.

"Are the, um, guard fellows out there?" Tamaki hides her curiosity behind the fan as Sakura looks toward the guards.

"Oh, yes, you're perfectly safe." Sakura reassures the princess.

"I think a leg stretch would be very nice." Tamaki states and hands her fan to Karui who gives her cousin a stern look as she flees the carriage, earning a giggle from Hinata and Hana as they all follow suit to stretch their legs.

Setting up a table for the princesses Kiba hums to himself and about jumps from fright as Tamaki speaks. "Thank you for helping me with my slipper." She smiles at him and he nearly drops the plate in his hand. "May I know your name?" she inquires and he practically drops the plate filled of food in shock but catches it before it crashes to the floor.

". . . Kiba, Uh, bun?" he offers her the plate and she smiles but shakes her head as she helps set it on the table.

"No, you must eat. It must be exhausting guarding us day and night." She tells him as he snaps out of his shock that she was talking to him.

"Oh, no. Well, yes, but I'm strong and marching." He fumbles his words as they fail to make a very coherent sentence and he turns a little red, but she understands.

"Yes, I suppose all that training does make it second nature." She complements him with ease and his crushed ego starts to rise a little.

"But I think, uh, you and princess with, uh . . ." he gestures her shape with his hands and bats his lashes again embarrassed he can't talk normal at the moment. "Oh, I could never." He lowers his head.

"But it is our duty and honor, although it can be a burden." She sighs and sits upon one of the cushions set out but she realizes she said something she hadn't intended to and looks up at his with her fingers to her lips. "Oh, I've said to much." The she lowers her hand and smiles at him again making his heart soar. "You are very easy to talk to, Kiba."

And for the first time he managed to talk without a single mistake. "Permit me to echo your praise, your highness." He gives her a bow. "I find your presence engaging and your conversation sparkling." She meets his gaze and he heart flutters.

"Thank you."

* * *

Off near a fruit tree Karui picks some fruit in hopes it will be a great snack to share with her troubled cousin and perhaps share some with the guards and general Uchiha and Lady Haruno.

She picks a few more but gets stuck at one just out of reach and no matter how she jumped she couldn't reach it, but as she jumped once more the suddenly became weightless and clutched to the fruit and her eyes look at the guard who set her back down.

"Sorry if it was rude to do that, your highness, but you really looked like you wanted that pear." Choji had merely been walking by and was hoping he hadn't scared her. Kauri's shock lasted only a moment as his smile and concern made her feel a little happy and she found herself handing him the pear.

"Thank you."

Not far from that scene Hinata was leaning against a tree and raised a brow at her strict cousin letting down her ever ready guard.

"Well, hello there." Naruto quips and Hinata's heart soared from her chest as the blond man gives her a toothy grin and introduces himself. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Thrown off by his rich blue eyes she covers her face with her fan.

"I-I am Princess Hinata." She survived saying her name and answering some of his questions but when he started joking she had to fight every urge within her not to laugh. Finally he turns to her and smiles.

"Come on, your highness. You don't want to let your guard down." He couldn't help laughing having cracked so many jokes. "Get it? Guard . . . down?" he laughs and thanks her for listening to him rattle joke after joke at her trying to make her laugh or smile.

"You know, I've got some blue blood myself." He tells her and she peeks her lavender eyes up at him. "Many have called me a royal pain!" he says and she couldn't hold it any more as she fled his presence for fear she would laugh and that terrified her.

"You've been a good crowd!" he calls after her but ultimately felt defeated that he never did get her to laugh.

* * *

As everyone returned to the carriage to set off again Karui, in high spirits, approaches her cousin. "Hinata, look! Isn't this fruit lovely?" Hinata looked at Karui with slight surprise at her wording. "Choji helped get them for me, uh, well, for us."

Hinata smiles, "Isn't he sweet. Get your pomegranates in the carriage." She laughs and they walk up to the steps. It was Tamaki who hesitated and looked to where Sakura stood with Hana and Gaara as they loaded up the back.

She turns back to the carriage, but the weight on her heart makes her turn away and approach Sakura.

 **Sakura's POV**

"Thank you both for helping me I was happy to see you guarding her as well and the tea must have be nice as well." They both look at each other then quickly share a smile as he takes the package from her hands.

"You should join the princesses." Gaara tells Hana and she nods, waves bye, and walks past him to the carriage and I took the package from him in turn.

"Can you make sure the guys aren't goofing off up there?" I ask him and he nods and walks away when I turn back Tamaki pokes her head around the side of the carriage.

"Um, Sakura?" she approaches me as I set the package inside the cargo cart.

"Your Highness." I greet her as I turn back for the last few packages. "Is anything wrong? I ask her concerned that something happened.

"No, no, not at all." She tells me and waves her hand in small gestures but fiddles with the ribbons on her gown.

"Are you sure?" I ask again and await her response.

"Uh . . ." she looked lost in thought but approached me. "I just wanted to complement you." She kneels next to me. "You were so brave to take your father's place in the army."

I lift up one of the boxes and give her a quick smile. "Oh, well, thank you." I walk it over the the cargo carriage and she goes on.

"Your duty was to stay home, but your heart told you to break the rules. How could you decide between duty and heart?" She lifts up the last two packages and gestures them with her words before one topples from her grasp and to the floor. "Uh . . . Oh!"

"Well," I walk over and pick up the fallen bag. "it wasn't easy, but, uh, by following my feelings, I wound up doing the right thing." I smile to myself. "I guess I learned that my duty is to my heart." I look at her with genuine belief in those words.

"My duty is to my heart." She says each word carefully as if to analyze its meaning and weight. "Yes, that makes sense." She mutters to herself and looks at me with glee. "That's marvelous! Thank you, Sakura." She hands me the box in her arms and rushes off the carriage. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," I call after her. "I guess." I shrug as Sasuke calls out to us all.

"Let's get back on the road!" I hurry and put the last things away and shut the door before rushing to Sasuke and I touch his arm.

"I know of a place not too far from here where we can set up for the night, if you'd like. It is rich in game and still on the path to Kusagakure." he gives a nod and I mount my horse.

"We can rest there but at first like we leave, okay?" I nod am happy as we set off.

* * *

We stopped and left the boys guarding the carriage as we picked a spot to set up the tents. I look over at my fiancé and a smile creeps onto my face as I quickly find the fishing poles.

"Let's catch some dinner so it can cook whistle we set up, ok?" He nods and accepts the pole.

I guess that's when it all began.

I tossed my line in and he raised a brow as if to say he can do better. He pulled it back for a throw and as he cast his line his shirt lift over his head and sent him toppling into the water. He started patting his shirt in a slight panic and pulled a fish from his shirt and I burst into laughter.

The next odd event was when he mounted his horse and his saddle slide around so I loosened my saddle and gave him a kiss as it swung me to him.

Then he had a small freak out while we had tea and as I tried to help him we lost balance and toppled onto each other.

The he somehow got attacked by bees, a bear, and even the smaller rodents of the woods it was like one bad thing after the next. The worst part was when we began prepping dinner and the fire exploded on Sasuke and it burnt the chicken.

It was like the world was after him all of a sudden and I felt bad so I pull him aside and give him my best smile. "Let's look up ahead and be sure there are no blocks in our way and the guards can eat something too. " Sasuke looks over to the carriage and back at the one tent set up by a fire.

"You're right, Naruto! You guys can set up and eat but keep an eye on the princesses; we're going to look ahead." He gives a thumbs up and we mount our horses and begin to scout ahead.

"So, other than the world trying to kill you how are you?" he looks over at me and cracks the smallest smile and I feel one form on my own lips as well.

"Been alright I suppose." He quips and my smile becomes a grin.

"That's good," I lead us down the path some ways and halt near the edge of the path and look back at him. "Least we'll know to ease the cart this way and not speed downhill." He nods and we start our accent to the camp when nudge my horse closer to his and I lean over to kiss his cheek and screams draw our eyes up the hill where the carriage appears and all the guys scream next.

"Hold on ladys!" Gaara shouts as he tries in vain to halt the downhill descent.

"We'll save ya!" Kiba adds as he two joins Gaara in their failing attempts.

"They're headed toward the cliff! Come on." Sasuke says as we bolt send our horses into a run after the runaway carriage. We split and get onto both sides of the carriage.

"Time to go ladies." Sasuke says to the princesses who are in a panic.

"Hinata over here!" Naruto calls to one of the Princesses.

"Go!" Hana calls as she helps toss Tamaki out toward me and Naruto. "You're next Karui!" they shout as Karui gives a scream at being thrown from the moving carriage. I watch Sasuke pull her onto his horse and watch as Hinata and Hana turn toward us and Hinata was out the window into Naruto's arms.

"Hana?!" I call as Naruto looks down and yelps.

"She's stuck!" Faster than I could register what was happening Sasuke throws me a rope and we tie it to our saddles and pull the horses to a sliding halt to stop the carriage which pulls us to the edge. Everyone scream in an almost deafening pitch as we hurled off the edge.

"HANG ON!" Gaara yells and I catch sight of the red head, within all this panic, climb into the carriage and pull Hana free and suddenly we were all submerged in the cold water below.


	6. The Rift

**Sasuke's POV**

I swam up and broke through the surface and inhaled air into my lungs as I looked around the water's surface.

"Is everyone alright?" I call out and see Princess Hinata atop one of their trunks and Naruto was quick to her side and Princess Tamaki held onto another trunk as Kiba swam to her aid. I didn't see Karui till I noticed her and Choji picking up the fruit and packages closest to them as they moved toward the shore.

I scanned for pink and didn't see Sakura anywhere, I turn as a gasp sounds behind me and Hana, the handmaiden, appears from below with her arms around Gaara as he swam them toward the shore, her coughing all the way.

"Sakura?" I call as I pan around and my heart thundered in my chest before she shoots up and coughs twice as I swim to her. "Sakura!"  
Her eyes look at me with concern as we meet and I hold her close, her hand resting upon my shoulder as I take in her distraught face.

"What happened?" I ask and she looks at the chaos of floating debris.

"I don't know. I wasn't near the carriage." She reminds me and I turn to the men.

"Naruto, Kiba, save the supplies." I order as we join the rest on the shore. "Gaara, start a fire and Choji help us set up camp."

.

.

.

By night fall the tents were set up and a fire was burning nicely in the center of the camp as I walk over to Sakura as she hung another article of clothing up to dry by the fire.

"I've seen happier princesses." She comments as I knee down and open up the map.

"That's the least of our problems, argh." The map tore on the fold but I just kept talking. "There's a pass between here and Kusagakure, it'll take us into bandit country but it's the only way." I show Sakura and she looks the map before looking off in the distance.

"Why not just follow the river?" she asks and gesture to the river we had fallen into.

"Because it isn't on the map." I explain and she giggles light heartedly.

"It's bound to go across a town and where there's a town, there's a road." She insists on her idea and I can't help but get slightly irritated.

"There's no town on the map."

"Well, then, maybe we should just forget the map and wing it." She tells me with her trade mark grin.

"We can't wing it," I tell her as I stand. "We need a new plan. We have three days. What if we get lost?" I ask her as I try to get her to understand the situation we were currently in.

"Then we pull over and ask directions." She tells me with a gesture of her arms.

"We don't need to pull over and ask for directions. We have a map." I insist as I gesture with the soaking paper.

"What is it with me and asking directions?" she asks with humor and exasperation.

"What's with women and maps?" I ask her and close the distance between us.

"Oh, you're saying women can't read maps?" she stands up to me with a challenging look.

And like that we start talking over one another in a mess of words trying to get the other to understand the others point of view.

"General Uchiha," Kiba's voice cuts through the mash of words startling us both. "Ooooh, um, am I interrupting?" he asks a little concerned.

"What is it, Kiba?" I ask embarrassed myself.

"Scout report," he starts, "I found a village and a path to it through the forest."

"A forest path?" We share a look and both share an awkward laugh. "Uh, great, Show us." We follow Kiba to the path.

"See? If it were a snake it would've bit cha." He quips and we look at the village below.

"There's bound to be a road down there that will lead us to Kusagakure." Sakura tells us and I look to Kiba.

"Good work, Kiba."

"Thank you, sir." Kiba gives a swift bow and returns to the camp.

Once alone we share a look before turning away from one another in apparent shame. I look at the map as I try to see if there was a path to the village I hadn't seen.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry." Sakura says and I look toward her as she approaches me. "You're in charge of the mission." She says and I sigh.

"No, I'm the one who is sorry. A good leader is open to new ideas. Forgive me?" I ask and she takes my hand and gives it a squeeze as she looks up at me with those lovely eyes.

"There is nothing to forgive." She whispers as she pulls me into a hug and I hold her close before we pull apart and she laughs as we notice our necklaces get hooked together. We chuckle as she unhooks them and I take her hands and look at her as she looks up with a blush before pulling her hands back and covering mine with them.

"I better get back. I have first watch . . . General." She turns and leaves me there.

"But," I hadn't wanted her to go, something I doubt I could say aloud, so I watch as she walks away with a sway to her body like petals in the wind. How I wanted her to walk back over to me, but she was gone like a spring breeze.

 **Normal POV**

Frustrated with all his setbacks Shukaku found a tree to hide in and pout.

"I am not pouting." Shukaku huffs into the air and swipes his tail to and fro before it curls around him. He thinks about each one of his attempts to break apart Sakura and Sasuke and how each one failed and as Crikee hops up into view and rests on Shukaku's tail.

"Chirp?" Crikee tilts his head at Shukaku who swishes his tail causing his bug friend to tumble off.

"You don't get it Crikee, this is my, I mean, our lively hood on the line here and I am not about to have it all thrown away because Miss Thang over there fell in love with General Hard head." Crikee jumps back up and scowls at his good friend.

" You wouldn't understand, This is all I have Crikee. If she marries him then I'm, nothing. She won't need me anymore." He shakes his head and then looks over at Crikee who wore a face of sympathy. "I don't need you pity."

"Chirp chirp." Crikee sets his thin legs on Shukaku's paws and Shukaku boiled in rage at himself as he stands and looks down at General Sasuke as Sakura and him share apologies over their outbursts. It made his fur stand on ends as he practically watches his pedestal fading away from him.

As they hug Crikee cheers and point at them gleefully.

"Are you bugging? Look at her go. She can't wait to get away from him." Shukaku points at her fleeing figure and Crikee turns on him with angry squeaks arguing with him. "That's no smile. That's a mask of pain." He dramatically says.

"Uh-oh." Crikee squeaks as he rolls his eyes at Shukaku and his impossible ability to roll with the punches.

"Yeah, well, that was just phase one of my new 18-phase master plan." He stomps his foot and hold up a paw. "Now, just watch Phase two when I get up close . . ." he blows flames at Crikee and singes his antennas. "and personal."

Mischief rolls off him in waves as he bounces back.

 **Hinata's POV**

We sat around the fire as dinner cooked and to my right Tamaki watches Kiba as he chops wood for the fire she waves her fan gently and covers her smile while Karui warms her hands by the fire. I spot Naruto and stiffen up as I keep my gaze fixed downward in case he didn't speak, ignoring the flutter in my chest.

"Excuse me. Your highness?" He addresses me and I look up at his big smile and blue eyes. "I found your fan." He tells me and for the first time I notice he is holding it, but there is nervousness in his voice he hadn't had until now. "It just needed a little drying out." He hands it to my gently and I take it taken aback by his kindness.

"Oh, thank you, Naruto."

"Normally, I would say, "I'm your biggest fan."" He laughs softly at his own joke and before the laughter can bubble inside me his face falls and he lowers his head. "But, uh . . . I'll just go away now . . . again." He walks behind me and right into the stand holding our pot of food over the fire. "Oh!" He panics, as do we, but he catches it and stands it up straight. "Sorry!" he quickly says and we all giggle at his silliness.

"I'll re - - I'll replace that." He face palms and walks away muttering to himself and I watch him go with a smile on my face, it was a new thing for me, being like by someone.

"He likes you." Tamaki whispers to me and I nod.

"It would seem so."

"And you like him." She states and a my heart flutters.

"Well, I . . . appreciate . . . that he's a good soldier." I find myself finding something close to the truth of what I felt and my cousin huffs at it in anger.

"How can you do that?!" she shouts rising to her feet. "How can you look right at someone, realize you share a special connection, and the just - -" I cut her off before she can carry on and make the ache in my heart grow.

"I know where my duty lies, Tamaki. Do you?" This was a low blow as the hurt was clear on her face, even Karui looks at me with shock at my harsh words, when normally it was her sharp tongue doing the hurting.

Tamaki storms off and I listen as her feet kick up dirt before she stops near our tent and drops something. I refuse to look till I hear her enter the tent. I cast a gaze after her and spot her fan tossed off to the side.

"That was pretty harsh, Hinata." Karui says and I shrug.

"It had to be said, we promised Grandfather, we promised our own fathers, I can't let them down for a selfish thing like . . ." I trail off and she rests her hand on mine.

"Love. Why not enjoy it before the end of our journey? When we up hold these accursed vows and give up love for peace then maybe for now Tamaki can love Kiba." I lower my eyes before standing.

"Let's go check on her." She nods and picks up Tamaki's fan.

"Let's."

We leave the fire's warmth and wander into the tent silently and Tamaki sat at the table mumbling to herself.

"-ete this mission for I have come to realize that my duty is to my heart." Her voice was sorrowful as she uttered the words.

"What are you doing?" I ask and she jumps in surprise and looks up at me, her hands covering the paper before her but, Karui snatches it up and reads it over.

"You're running away?!" She asks and I look at her shocked.

"What are you thinking, Tamaki?" She lowers her eyes and her shoulders slump.

"When we were little, the three of us always talked about true love and every summer as we grew it became more and more clear we couldn't choose who we married, Karui and you both took this news in stride, but I was destroyed by it."

"And you don't think we weren't?" I say in a whisper as I take a step back. "We were hurt the same as you . . ." I lower my eyes.

"I can't complete this mission." She says and turns away from me. "I know that now."

"Why? Is it because Kiba given you his heart?" Karui speaks up and she shakes her head.

"No!" It's not about his heart. It's about mine."

"Tama-chan, we've discussed this when we met again at Grandfathers palace." I rest my hand on her shoulder as I kneel beside her. "A princess must make every sacrifice for her country." Though I spoke to her I felt as though I was telling myself. "It's our duty."

Karui sets the fan before her and like it brought her world crashing around her, she began to weep. I remembered the song mother sang to us when we were little and sing it to Tamaki.

"The life a princess, from her birth is well-defined." She turns and hugs me and I gently rub her back. "She must humbly serve her country, play the part she's been assigned." Tears filled our eyes as Karui joins us and they weep into me as I silence my sobs with song.

"She guards the hopes of her people, weak and mighty; rich and poor." Karui reels in her tears as she helps pat Tamaki's back. "Who could ever ask for more?" Karui echoes the line till we both sing it once more as Tamaki's wet eyes dried. "Who could ever ask for mo-" She cuts us off as Tamaki jumps to her feet.

"I wanna be like other girls!" She shouts and takes Karui by her hands and drags her to the beds jumping up and down on the mats. "Climb up a tree like other girls can, just to be free like other girls," they sing in unison. "Get to be." dropping onto the mats they burst into giggles.

"Tamaki! Karui?!" I call to them trying to real them in.

"To slouch when I sit." Tamaki slouches as she sits back on the pillows.

"To eat a whole cake!" Karui states as she gestures to her slim figure I knew we had to maintain for appearances.

"Feel the sun on my feet."

"Get dirty."

"Act silly!" They go back and forth with each other making good points on the things we couldn't do and they share a look as they jump onto the table.

"Be anything I want to be." They spoke together with glee and Karui looks at me as Tamaki spins around.

"Dance around-"

"In my underwear!" I gasp at my cousin as she lifts her outfit showing off her undergarments.

They run about singing as I try to keep to my wavering reserve.

"To run really fast and get rid of this fan." Tamaki snatches the fan I picked up and runs off with it.

"To eat a whole cake,"

"Get crazy!"

"With frosting!" They jump onto each side of me trying to convince me to go after what I want and not what others want for me, they knew I was losing my will to follow orders.

"No escorts."

"No manners."

"No nursemaids."

"No worries, no hands folded perfect," they make a funny face as they hold their hands together. "Like holding a lily." I look between my cousins and lower her eyes as I fidget with my fingers.

"No pinchy shoes?" I ask softly and they look at me cousin with excitement and we all giggle at the question.

"I wanna be like other girls; scrape up my knee like other girls can. Just to be free like other girls get to be." We sing in unison and hug as we spin before toppling over in smiles and laughter.

"To speak for myself." Tamaki says as she sits up proudly.

"To sing way off key." Karui sings totally off key for fun.

"Marry someone I've met, who loves me for me." We all sigh in unison before I list off the things we wouldn't have to worry about if we were just normal girls, just like we'd always dreamed.

"No escorts, No manners," I sings before Tamaki joins in. "No nursemaids, no worries."

"No hands folded perfect, like holding a lily." In unison we sing and share a look. "No pinchy shoes!" Shoes flew across the tent as we take off to our beds and begin to jump over them in glee filled song.

"I wanna be like other girls, climb up a tree like other girls can. Just to be free like other girls get to be." We fall onto our beds in giggles of little girls enjoying themselves for the first time in many years.

 **Normal POV**

The princesses had come to an agreement in their tent, but outside a passing ear had heard. Across the way Shukaku watches Choji flee before sneaking into Sasuke's tent.

"She defied you. She insulted you. Man, she laughed at your map." Shukaku spoke into Sasuke's sleeping ear to wake him.

"My map . . ." he utters in his sleep and Shukaku smiles as he knew it was working.

"And if she's laughing to your face, imagine what she's saying behind your back!"

"My back . . ." he repeats with a furrowed brow and Shukaku had to stop himself from evil laughing.

"She's a loose cannon. She's out of control!"

"She's out of control." He utters eyes flickering about and Shukaku heads toward the tent's opening proud of what he was doing.

"I mean, who's in charge here – You . . ." he steps out of the tent "Or Sakura?"

"I'm in charge, I'm in charge . . ."

"Sakura . . .Sakura!" he hauntingly says for darting out completely.

"Sakura! Huh?" Sasuke jumps up from his rest and looks around the tent to find he was completely alone. He shakes his head at the strange dream and lies back down to sleep once more.

Outside Shukaku stares at his creations of silhouettes that looked like the princesses and Sakura.

"General Uchiha?" he tests his voice and frowns. "That's not it." Clearing his throat and trying again till his voice mimics Sakura's perfectly. "Sasuke? Sasuke?" he snaps his tiny paws "Ooh, I got it." He drags his creations to Sasuke's tent and begins talking.

"General Uchiha? More like General Hardhead, that's what they should call him." Sasuke opens his eyes to the familiar voice and look at Sakura talking to the princesses. "Everything's got to have a strategy."

"Sakura?" he calls out but she keeps talking.

"The man won't brush his teeth without a backup plan."

"What? Huh?" still coming out of his sleepy daze he furrows his brow more.

"I blame myself. I fell for those broad shoulders. I didn't realize there wasn't much sitting on top of them." Shukaku knocks the head off of the Sakura he had made and panics for a second as he works the head back on. "Oh, except for that garlic breath ooh-wee, that boy can peel paint!" His voice breaks as he says that and Shukaku realizes he needs to leave. "Oops."

He flees while Sasuke covers his mouth in a gasp and jumps to his feet in anger.

"That's enough! Where is she?" Sasuke storms off to where Sakura was stationed for watch, while up in a tree Shukaku laughs in satisfaction.

"I am good." He praises himself.

 **Sakura's POV**

I was waiting for Gaara so I could take a nap when I hear stomping feet approaching me.

"Sakura!" Sasuke calls out to me and I stand happy to see him.

"Why, hello, General. Out on night Maneuvers?" I ask him and he stops before me looking displeased about something.

"Gereral Hardhead? Brushing my teeth?" he snaps and I was confused.

"Um . . . something wrong?" I ask and his temper flares at my confusion.

"I heard you, Sakura - - Every word." Suddenly he covers his mouth.

"Every . . . word of what?" I ask becoming more and more unsure of why he seemed angry with me.

"Don't play coy!" he snaps, voice muffled by the hand covering his mouth. "I saw you outside my tent."

"What?!" I was flabbergasted at his accusation. "I haven't left my post!" I defend myself to my irate fiancé.

"And I suppose you weren't gossiping about me with the princesses." He states as if I had just lied about not having moved from my spot.

"Sasuke, did that dip in the river get you waterlogged?" I ask lightheartedly, positive he had to of dreamt it. "And why are you talking with your hand over your mouth?" He was acting strangely at very unSasuke.

"I won't want to peel your paint!" he snaps and I jump at the harshness in his words before he begins to leave.

"Changing of the guard." Gaara announces to us before Sasuke stops.

"And next time, don't leave your post!" he shouts, completely ignoring Gaara.

"Hmm!" I huff angry and hurt by his tantrum. "Ooh!"

"What's with him?" Gaara asks and I toss my hands into the air as I storm off to my own tent.

"What's with her?" he asks and stops. "Who am I talking to?" he asks before taking a seat baffled by the events at hand while I enter my tent and start unrobbing for a nap.

"Oh! How could he not believe me?" I toss my sword down in anger as Crikee starts chirping.

"I don't know girlfriend, but I do know this - -," Crikee stops chirping as I turn around and I notice he must have left. "Without trust there can be no relationship." He gestures in the direction on Sasuke's tent. "And that man doesn't trust you."

"Maybe he was just confused; perhaps it was a bad dream." I tell Shukaku who rolls his eyes at me as I take a seat near him.

"Oh, please. First you fussed about the arranged marriage and then you fought about the way to Kusagakure and now y'all feuding over nothing. It seems pretty clear to me." He scowls and I run my hand through my hair as I let out a long sigh.

"You're right. Shukaku, I don't know what to do." I confide in him and he swishes his fluffy tail about.

"Oh, I do. It's simple. Drop that boy like a hot pot sticker. Kick him to the curb!" he kicks his tiny leg out and smiles. "Burn his letters and dance around the fire, yelling, 'Happy days are here again!'" he slides down my pillow and smiles at me.

"You know, you have a point." I cross my arms. "If this is the real Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like what I'm seeing." I huff and start thing back onto each thing we wanted that was different and each and everything began to eat at me till I stand up start pacing.

"I never noticed we were so different." I toss my hands in the air. "It's like I don't even know him."

"Well, what do you know about that?" Shukaku mutters but I can't help but keep venting.

"I mean, I know he's "By the book," but doesn't the man ever bend a rule?"

"And, uh, speaking of bending the rules - -," Shukaku returns to the bowl I had out filled of some almonds.

"You know, relationships are easy when everything runs nice and smooth." I huff. "Oh, but - -"

"Sakura," Shukaku calls to me. "Nice and smooth just ran out of camp." All my problems jump to the back burner as I turn back to face him.

"What?!"

"Say did you know that almonds, rice and milk are a part of a complete breakfast?"

"Shukaku!" I chide and he holds up his paws.

"I'm just trying to tell you the princesses went A.W.O.L., that's all."

"Where are the guards?!" I ask as I start to pull my clothes back on.

"Uh, showing them the way." This trips me up as I look at him shocked.

"They're together?!"

"Mm-Hmm." He responds and I raise my brow.

"Together together?"

"Don't you understand Japanese?" he asks full sass in his words.

"Oh!" I huff as I snatch up my sword and run out of my tent.

"Hey, what about Mr. Uchiha?" Shukaku asks as I secure my things hand hop on my horse.

"I think I better handle this one on my own. Sasuke's on a short fuse as it is." Just make sure nothing wakes him." I plead as I head after the group.

"You can count on me." Shukaku says as I hurry passed and stop as I spot Gaara still at his post reder than his aubrn hair as Hana rests her head on his shoulder deep in sleep.

'Poor guy, no wonder he couldn't stop them, he's frozen like a statue.' I think as I hurry down to the town in search of the princesses and the rest of my men.

 **Normal POV**

Shukaku had undoubtedly lied as he starts making as much noise as possible to wake Sasuke up and to his evil master plan Sasuke wakes with a start, dresses and rushes from his tent ready to fight.

"Where are the guards he questions as he realizes no one is around. "The Princesses!" he rushes into their tent and pauses as he finds it empty too. He searches for any clues and notices a paper tucked under Tamaki's pillow before he pulls it out and reads it.

"My duty is to my heart?" the same words his fiancé had said no more than a day ago. "Ah!" he crumples the note and rushes to Sakura's tent and looks inside to find even she was gone. Sakura!" he growls the name and shakes his head as he takes his horse and races after the faint footsteps leading from the camp.

"Get your ticket, Cricket. The show's about to begin.


	7. Revelations and Resolve

**Normal POV**

Unaware of the Sakura's pursuit of them everyone was enjoying what the city had to offer. A celebration was at hand as performers, stalls, and games filled the city with wonders.

"Wow! Look at all the food!" Karui gleams she had always found cooking to be fun and it made food more enjoyable to her. Choji was already at one of the stands taking in all the scents.

"We just got in some excellent ginger." She holds up a sample and he gives it a sniff.

"Ah, ginger." The scent was pleasing to him. "That goes very well with dumplings."

"Did you say "dumplings"?" Karui asks as she holds up the dumplings she had purchased 2 stall ago.

"Mmm." She giggles at his smile.

"How about some fresh ginseng?" the stall lady offers and he looks at Karui. "That makes a wonderful accompaniment to soybeans." And like magic she produces some from her arm basket.

"One order of soybeans." He tastes them and they both sigh leaning closer together.

* * *

Tamaki and Kiba had wandered away from the food stall to watch a fight going on not too far from the others.

"Oh, my." Tamaki whispers in interest as she watches someone being removed from the ring.

"Who will be next to challenge the undefeated Shinra?" He was a scary looking man and stood just taller than Kiba. Kiba looks at Tamaki as it seemed to capture her attention and smiles as he holds up a hand and runs up to the stage.

"I'll take you on." Kiba declares and Tamaki covers her mouth in shock.

"Kiba! Oh no!" she watches as the man does his best to take out Kiba, but Kiba was quicker on his feet and lifts the man up.

"So, where'd he go?" He throws him out of the ring and the crowd erupts into applause, but he was only aware of Tamaki as she shouts up at him with a big smile.

"Kiba, you're my hero!" she cheers and waves at him. Kiba exits the ring and lets her lead him from stall to stall before stopping at a stall hosting a game to earn a prize, his eye was on the large stuffed toy dog as he hit ever mark he needed.

He looks to Tamaki and notices her eyes on a large toy cat.

"Pick a prize, any prize." The stall owner informs Kiba. "Which one do you want, sir?"

"Give me that one." He points to the cat and the man hands it to him before he offers it to Tamaki who smiles at him and hugs the stuffed toy close.

"Thank you, Kiba." Arm in arm they walk further amongst the stalls.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata walked the town as Naruto tried a few jokes he found funny and after all the sightseeing he was going to give it one last try.

"Okay, how about this one?" he clears his throat. "What does Attila say when he walks through the door?" Hinata shrugs and he smiles. "Hun, I'm home." Hinata suppresses his laughter and Naruto's laughter dies out realizing she doesn't find him funny. Naruto sighs deeply and leans against the stall selling fireworks.

"I give up. I guess I'm not as funny as I think." He says and in his dejected state the fireworks near him suddenly explode and he screams jumps about and leans back the funniest expression on his face. Hinata chuckles and bursts into laughter and to her mortification she snorts as she tries to stop laughing.

"What a cute laugh." Naruto says taken aback by her laughter.

"Oh, no. I-I hate my laugh." She tells him.

"What?! It's adorable. I thought you didn't have a sense of humor." He tells her and Hinata stops laughing.

"No sense of humor?" she says and hurries to a stall and turns back to face him with chopsticks up her nose wiggling them back and forth.

"AHH!" Naruto bursts into laughter and she removes the chopsticks as they share in laughter as they head back to their agreed meeting place.

Once at the bridge the all stare the full moon reflected on the water's surface. The girl's sigh in unison as they lean against their companions.

"It's so beautiful." Tamaki whispers as she rests against Kiba's chest, his arm wrapped around her to hold her near.

"Yeah." He agrees.

"It's the same moon we see from the palace." Hinata says.

"No, this one is entirely different." Karui tells her as she leans into Choji's embrace.

"You're right." Hinata tells her cousin before giving a squeeze to Naruto's hands as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I know I've never seen anything like it." Sakura states, startling them all from their embraces and bliss filled state of mind.

"Sakura!" they all gasp in unison.

"I'm listening." She informs them, a displeased look on her face.

"We - - That is - -" Choji grasps for the words and looks to Naruto for help.

"Uh, all of us - -" He stammers for words as Hinata looks terrified.

"Oh, boy." Kiba hides the cat he got Tamaki behind him as Tamaki bites her lip and looks at everyone before throwing her arms out wide.

"Sakura, It's love." She states and gestures to everyone as she addresses them. "Kiba and myself, Choji and Karui,"

"And myself and Naruto." Hinata says and blushes as they look at each other as Sakura walks up the steps and lets the stern look melt away as she cheers and laughs as the girls all start jumping about in joy.

"Group hug." Choiji states and they all get pulled into a huge hug.

"Oh, I'm so happy for all of you." Sakura tells them before the all too familiar neigh of Sasuke's horse announces his arrival as he barrels around the corner with a look of displease."

"General Uchiha." Choji gasps and releases them all.

"Sasuke . . ." Naruto utters as he gives Hinata a sad look as he gets up to walk away.

"Oh, boy." Kiba hands Tamaki her gift and walks away just as dejected, Choji excuses his way through and joins the other two below. The princess and Sakura stand and she looks to them.

"Don't worry. I'll handle this." I tell them and rush over to the others.

"I'm so sorry to break up your little party." He fumes at the boys.

"Sasuke, before you jump to conclusions, let me explain the situation." I knew as I approached him he was beyond outburst mad and was in full no nonsense mode.

"Fine, why don't we start with this?" He pulls out a letter and I look at it confused when a gaso echoed behind me and drew my eyes to Tamaki.

"That's mine." She claims as she points to the paper.

"All yours, or did you have help?" he asks as he opens it up and spares a suggestive glance at me. "And so, my dear grandfather, I cannot complete this mission. I have come to realize that my duty," he looks dead at me. "Is to my heart. Now, who does that sound like?" I take a step back at the blow of his words.

"Tamaki never meant to send that letter." Karui defends her cousin and try to soften his anger.

"Your Highnesses, you swore a vow to be married in Kusagakure. If your Grandfather saw you now, breaking that vow, what would he say?" Sasuke was harsh in his words but, they knew what he was saying was true. If their families could see them, they'd be a dishonor upon their names. Hinata pulls her cousins near in a protective hug as they all hung their heads.

"You three are to escort their highnesses back to their tents immediately. You are to guard them, you are not to enter their tents, you are not to speak to them - - Not a word ever." The ice in his words laid an icy chill over everyone's hearts. "Am I understood?"

Yes, sir!" they collectively bow to him and lead the girls away.

 **Sakura's POV**

"Sasuke, the problem isn't as bad as it seems." I try reasoning with him, arms wide and welcoming in hopes to calm him.

"That PROBLEM, Sakura, is YOU!" He knocks my hands away and glares me down.

"What?" my heart shatters at the words.

"You place your own feelings above everything. Duty, obligation, tradition - - It all means nothing to you." Shattered heart and all I square my shoulders and stand up for myself.

"It means everything to me!" I was not going to let him yell at me like this. "My heart tells me my duty, and I follow it."

"Oh!" he grunts and turns his back on me.

"You're a brilliant warrior, Sasuke." I state and he heaves a sigh and out of habit I place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You're brave, you're Loyal, but you don't trust your heart." He turns to face me and I look him dead in the eyes. "Sometimes I wonder if you even have one."

"This assignment has made it clear that we are very different people." I knew my words were like a blade in his gut but he returned the blow all the same.

"Maybe too different." I state and we both stand straight, heads held high.

"Fine." He walks back to his horse and mounts him before looking back at me. "We have a mission to complete." He rides away leaving me there and I just watch him go. I can't find words to make this all better, words to save my crumbling relationship, and worst of all was I couldn't stop my heart from loving him.

"Fine." The word was soft under the sound of rumbling thunder as the clouds finally caught up with us.

A storm was coming.

.

.

.

We rode in silence, Sasuke leading the way, the Princesses and Tamaki rode in front of me, and the boys were at the rear. Gaara had apologized for not being there to talk try and talk the guys out of inviting the Princesses out and he had done nothing wrong to apologize for but he took the same punishment and escorted Hana to the tent and had yet to say a word to her.

It seemed we were all distraught by the reality of it all from my saddle bag I hear Shukaku yawn.

"Isn't it a great day?" he asks as I ride past the girls and up to Sasuke. We come to a stop and share a look, but neither of us seemed brave enough to talk to the other first. There was a rock that split the path so I lead the Princesses down one and he had the boys follow him.

"I see pretty boy isn't talking to you, and you're not talking to pretty boy." I look back at Shukaku and had to force the tears that hadn't been shed back. "Well, you know you can always talk to me." Shukaku was being optimistic about this whole thing, but I just couldn't bring myself to smile, I was too numb.

"Huh, just wait till she realizes what I've done for her, will that frown turn upside down." Shukaku was mumbling and Crikee began chirping angrily, I had no energy to ask what was said. I hadn't noticed I had slowed down and the Princesses had ended up beside me.

"We're so sorry for what we've done, Sakura." Hinata was the first to speak.

"You inspired us to follow our hearts, and we repay you by ruining your relationship." Tamaki was so earnest but she was wrong about one thing.

"No, you just opened my eyes to how broken it was." My heart clenches. "I'm indebted to you, Tamaki." She reaches out and touches my hand before we all share soft smiles. I let the girls go ahead and get behind them and we come out next to the others.

"Keep a sharp eye. This is Bandit country." Sasuke orders before moving further ahead and I watch with sadness as the boys and the princesses walk side by side when Naruto speaks.

"I sure wish we could talk to the Princesses, Kiba."

"What?" Kiba lift his head. "You know we can't." I observe Naruto gesture with his chin to the girls and even how Hana and Gaara share a soft wave. "Oh, yes, Naruto, I also wish we could talk to them, but as you know, orders are orders.

"Yes, but if I could talk to them, do you know what I would say?" Naruto asks and I find a smile on my face as the girls look over at them.

"No, Naruto, what would you say if only you could?" The way they talked was funny, but it let me see the length they'd go to still talk to the girls they loved.

"I'd tell Hinata that she is the prettiest, funniest, most extraordinary girl I've ever met." These words made Hinata blush and brought a bright smile to her face.

"I would tell Princess Karui, that she is like ginger on the rice bowl of my life." Karui finds herself giggling.

"And I would tell Tamaki that she's one right babe." The dork Kiba winks and Tamaki giggles in turn. I grab my necklace and stare at it wondering if maybe he too was looking at his half wishing this stupid fight had never happened?

"Sakura, what do you say to a little pick-me-up?" Shukaku pulls a snack out of the pouch he rides in and I shake my head.

"My father said, 'Differences can make you stonger.' He didn't realize that Sasuke and I are just too different."

"Well . . . you know you - - you always got me." Shukaku crawls up to me and closes my hand over the necklace. "The old team, right?"

"Aw, you're always looking out for me, Shukaku." He laughs nervously and fiddles with his little paws.

"Well, just doing the best I can." I reach out and pet his head.

"Really, I just don't know what I'd do without you." I smile at him. "You're the best friend I've ever hand." He shakes beneath my hand and his tail stands on end before he starts sobbing.

"Ahhh! I can't stand it no more!" He startled me and I look at him in shock. "The only thing wrong with you and Sasuke is me!" he gesture to himself and lowers his little head. "I'm the one that got between you." He hid under his tail and my brow furrows at his confession.

"What are you talking about? It's not like you made the carriage go into the river."

"Now, that was an accident." He says in his defense before diving behind his tail again. "Following several other attempts at 'on purpose.'"

"And it wasn't you outside of Sasuke's tent." He gulps and averts his eyes.

"Heh heh, you know how I gab." My heart thunders at his words.

"And you woke him up after I left?" I stare at him and he sighs.

"It wasn't easy, neither. That man can sleep!"

"Shukaku, what did you do?!" I ask angry and hurt.

"Well I was banging pats and pans-"

"No!" I cut him off. "What did you do?" I stare him down and he finally breaks under my gaze.

"You was getting married! Everything was going to change! I was going to lose you! And my pedestal!" I lose it at those final words.

"You mean you got between Sasuke and me so you could keep your job?!" That was low I couldn't believe he would do that, pretend to be my guardian sent my my ancestors, fine but mess up my love life?! NO.

"I'm sorry." He pleads on his knees and I shake my head.

"What you did was unforgivable." I look away from him.

"But you and Sasuke are so different." He tries justifying to me and it dawns on me.

"Wait a second, not as different as I thought. Oh!" My spirits began to lift and my heart flutters with joy. "All those problems, they weren't us. They were you!" He slumps in his tiny shoulders, but denies nothing.

"Oh, I've got to talk to Sasuke, tell him I love him. Hyah!" I make sure I can catch up to him begging my horse to go faster.

"Sakura, I'll make it up to you. I promise." Shukaku calls up to me from where he held onto the saddle.

"Forget it! You've helped enough." I shove him back into the saddle bag and call out to Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" He stops his horse to look back at me and an arrow narrowly misses his head. "It's an ambush!" I shout.

"Bandits!" Gaara shouts.

"Close the ranks! Save the Princesses!" Sasuke orders; we dismount and the boys lead the girls away while Sasuke and I stand together to fight.

"Sasuke, I've got your back." He smiles and we do what we do best and fought off the bandits. They weren't fast enough to get us. It was when we got the ones before us cleaned up Tamaki screams.

"The Princesses!" We rush their way and get there in time for the boys to jump in and start kick their sorry butts. The Princesses joined as the threw rocks at the bandits.

"Help! NO!" Tamaki screams as the bandit flee with her.

"Tamaki!"

"Kiba!"

"Hold them off!" Sasuke orders as he stops Kiba from chasing the bandits. "Let's go." he calls to me and I run after him as we chase them down. Sasuke tackles the bandit and I snatch Tamaki up.

"Run!" I order and she hurries to the other waiting for her at the end.

"Come on!" the bandit on the other side of the bridge shouts and Sasuke gets hit off of the man he had been fighting. I catch him and we hurry after the bandits when the man who got away turns and cuts the ropes on the left sending us down and off balance.

I grab onto the rope and catch Sasuke the suddenness of the movements and I heard the pop more than I felt it but I held on to him as the bridge sways and creaks. I look up at the bandit who flees when the rope snaps off one end and we fall further down.

Pain radiates up my arm and I watch as the rope was slowly unwinding.

"Sasuke, hang on. I can pull us up." I tell him as I wrap the rope around my arm pull us up a little at a time, but the unwinding sped up with each pull. I look down at him and his eyes said it all, the words I dare not speak.

"It will. It will, Sasuke." I tell him and I can feel his hand is as clammy as mine as the higher I had gotten us the lower his hand was on my arm. "Don't do it. Please don't do this to me, Sasuke." Tears burn trails down my face as he smiles up at me.

"Sakura, I'm sorry," his voice was soft, reassuring, but I cut him off.

"I can bare you hating me; I can bare the pain in my arm and the burn in my hand, but please don't let go, I can't live without you. I-"

"Thank you." He releases my wrist and the sweat that had built up let him slip through my fingers and for me time had stopped and it felt like forever as he fell away from me, further and further into the darkness below.

"Sasuke!" I scream and scream till my voice echoes the depths. The others pull me up and relocate my shoulder, but I was now a shell lost under the sand on the shore or perhaps a flower trapped in the cold of winter's embrace.

It was then that the sky began to weep with me. Time passed, but no one could get me to join them in the shelter they had found. I didn't feel the cold of the water or fear the strike of lightning as I stood staring down the clouded abyss. I unsheathe my sword and stare into the blade my blurry sight mixed with tears and rain when the light flashes and Sasuke's expression flashes across the blade my scream echoes with the thunder as I slam my blade into the ground.

I weep, each tear a memory we'd never get to have, a future where we grow old washed away by the rain, a path forever unwalked. I remain there till day had broken and the others came out from their shelter.

"Sakura?" Hinata calls out to me. "We are ready to go through with the wedding."

"No." I lift my head up. "Your orders are to take care of each other."

"But," Hinata utters and I shake my head as I rise to my feet.

"Losing Sasuke will not be meaningless. No matter what it takes, I'm finishing this mission."


	8. No Longer to my Heart

**A.N.: Been awhile, huh? Yeah, terrible sickness, ending of a job, and lack of motivation really do ya in. Well thankfully I have been between editing old stories and trying to finish up any on Hiatus before I started on any new Fanfiction stories as the ideas have begun to flow once again.**

 **Well enough about all that, let's get on with this story :)**

 **Sakura's POV**

"What do you mean they are gone!?" The King shouts.

"There was a terrible accident, Lord Osamu. The Royal Carriage fell into the river and was destroyed." I tell the white lie and bow to him. Silence follows before he exhales.

"Oh no, this is a grave loss." I hear him stand. "But this does not alter my agreement with the Hokage! If the princesses are no longer with us the agreement cannot be honored." I look up at him, the rage in his face clear. "No marriage means no cease fire!" He shouts and the men around us look at him surprised.

Had no one expected him to be so cruel? How? This was a man willing to entrap the granddaughters of the Hokage in marriage to his own sons. A man only concerned with his own gain of power.

"No need to start a war," I speak up and look him square in his eyes. "I would be honored to wed one of your sons, Lord Osamu, so long as it meant peace could remain between our lands." The gasps were audible all around us.

"You are not a Princess, nor a blood relative of the Hokage." He states as if it were going to make me feel beneath them in rank.

"This is true, Lord Osamu. I may not be of royal blood nor am I claiming such, but I am the hero of Konoha. I am positive no one would disagree that I can be of great value to you." I bow once more and slowly rise as he talks with the adviser beside him.

"Are you not engaged to marry General Uchiha?" Osamu asks and my heart aches with a coldness in my chest.

"I was, but he didn't make it. It seems many were lost on our way here to Kusagakure." I bite my lip to quell the tremble and blink a few times to will the tears away.

His Advisor and him resume talking back and forth before he smiles and takes a seat once more.

"It seems the Golden Dragon of Unity has blessed you." He nods as if convincing himself. "In sight of the terrible tragedies we have an agreement, Sakura Haruno, Hero of Konoha." He whispers something to the advisor who nods. "You will make a fine wife for my eldest son.

He gestures to the door off to the side and they open to reveal a young man, talking to a few maids before Lord Osamu clears his throat and the young man realizes the door is open.

"Ah, Father, When I heard the shouting I came to make sure you were okay, but as you know, such beauty distracts me so easily." He spoke and kisses the back of her hand before sending her away.

'Oh god, today can't get any worse.' He walks tall and confident before stopping beside his father and cast me a glance.

"Who's that?" He asks and Lord Osamu stands, slaps his son's back before taking his hand.

"This young lady is your new bride, Yuta." He takes my hand from my side and places it upon his son's hand. "This is Sakura Haruno, the hero of Konoha." The son looks me up and down before raising a brow at his dad.

"Uh, Father, she isn't from the paintings we received."

"I know," He clears his throat. "Due to an unforeseen accident, we have agreed that she will be your betrothed." Lord Osamu seems to not care that his son is confused. Yuta yanks his father away and takes his dad a few steps away and in a "not so hushed voice" speaks.

"Father, I was promised my pick of the girls. I picked the black haired blooming beauty and you are telling me this pink haired little boy is to be my bride. Are you mental old man?! She's lacking the feminine charms I wanted." His hand movements making it very clear what "charms" he had so sought from young Hinata.

"Pig." I utter under my breath, unheard by the boorish, brainless, brute. "I understand your distain at the loss of the Princesses, may they be at rest, but I would prefer to avoid war, young lord." I am going to become a murderer if he keeps talking.

"She is right, Yuta. You are to begin preparations for this evenings ceremony." With those words he waved Yuta away.

"But Father." He whines before guards escort him away.

"These young maids will help you as well." The group sweep me away and before I could even send out a prayer for a way out of this horrid situation.

 **Gaara's POV**

Not far from the village outside the Lord's massive home stands the princesses and their guards.

"Sakura said she was going to finish this mission no matter what, but" Kiba looks at the group.

"But how can she without us?" Tamaki finishes his sentence. Everyone didn't want to say it but they all knew the only way it could happen.

"Self sacrifice." A ghostly voice says and we all look to the man barely clinging to his horse we had all believe had fled in the fight.

"SASUKE!" Naruto bolts across the field, everyone on his tail, as we head over to the man back from the dead.

"Glad to see you alive." I say as I help Naruto as he helps Sasuke off the horse.

"Glad to be alive." He responds as we all help him out. Once resting against a tree and eating food Hana had prepared for us he casts his obsidian eyes toward the Lord's palace.

"How annoying." He made us all curious as he sets his food aside. "She was right. No one should marry someone they don't love." The Sasuke Uchiha, General of the Army had just showed us his humanity for the first time. "Time to crash a wedding."

"We're going with you." Hinata states as he stands up.

"No, you're not. Stay here." He says as he hops on his horse, finally back to himself and takes off toward the palace.

"hmm . . ." Naruto looks at us all. "Would you say that was an order?" He asks with a coy smile on his face and one by one it crawled across Kiba's and Choji's before I felt it on my own.

"I would say," I tell them and they all sigh as I take Hana's hand. "It was a friendly suggestion."

"Let's go!" Choji and Kiba cheer as we chase after the fleeting Uchiha.

 **Sakura's POV**

The maid was working on my make up as I fidget with the necklace in my hands before I felt a tissue pressed to my cheek.

"I can't finish is you keep crying." The meek voice says and startles me back into an alert state as I look toward the mirror. Tears streak the make up she had already applied and I feel mortified as I accept the tissue.

"Oh my," I dab at them gently and smile. "Can I have a moment alone?" They nod and everyone leaves the room. That is all it takes as I press my hand over my mouth and clutch tightly at my chest trying to suffocate the aching would inside me as it bleeds out of me through my tears.

"Sasuke . . ."

I can't do this.

My duty is to my heart.

I can't do this.

My heat is broken.

I CAN'T DO THIS!

But, I must.

"My duty is to the mission."

 **A.N.: Short chapter since we are coming to the end of the story. Well, Ghouls I hope this new year is full of wonders.**


	9. Unity

**Sakura's POV**

Those words hung in the silence as I take time to let the cold numbness of them fill me entirely, like a blanket of ice covering the spring bed of flowers in an eternal winter.

As the last tear falls I call them back in and they finish dressing me and painting my face before I am led to that dreadful waiting room.

I felt it all coming to an end before my eyes, the reality of this decision and the weight of a war bare down on me as I take a seat I feel the softest of caresses and Shukaku rests against my hand.

"Looks like we won't be a team after all, Shukaku." I pet his small frame before pulling the necklace back on and tucking it away in layers of kimonos draping my body.

"I would give up a thousand pedestals if I could stop this." He climbs up my sleeve and gently touches my face. I felt the sting and as I go to speak the gentle sound of music begins and the cold returns, quelling the rising emotions.

"I don't think even the Golden Dragon of Unity could stop this now." I rise from the seat and raise my head high as I turn away from him. "Goodbye, Shukaku." I do not dare to look back and instead proceed forward till I reach the draping curtains as the begin to part revealing me to the large crowd.

Each step brought me dreadfully closer to the end of this mission.

The large golden dragon that stood next to us would have been a marvel to see, if only it weren't me up here.

It felt like forever to reach Lord Osamu and Yuta, yet upon reaching them it felt like it was too sudden.

"My people," The Lord's voice projects across the crowd. "The Golden Dragon of Unity, who guides us in all we do, today sanctifies a union," Usamo hands up both a golden chalice. "That will be a blessing for all of Kusagakure."

The crowd cheers as Yuta takes his before he looks me up and down once more.

"You at least clean up nice." He utters so the people cannot hear. I instead cast a glance out at the crowds as the sting in my eyes returns and I look down into the chalice at the reflection of a woman I did not recognize. Single tears fall in and I keep my eyes locked on the ground as I lift the cup up.

"With the tying of this sash," The red sash is tied around out cups and I dare to glance across at Yuta and for the first time saw my own expression on his face, he too was not ready for this to happen. "We shall unite not only two lives, but two lands!"

'Sasuke, I love you.' I close my eyes and gasp fill the crowd and even the Lord as I open it and watch the sash fall to the floor, cut perfectly down the center as a shuriken was wedged into the wall. I stare at it unsure of why it was there.

As I turn someone shouts.

"It's General Sasuke Uchiha!"

"He's Alive!" more shout and I feel a gasp leave me and the ground beneath me shifts and he rides his horse as close as he can, but the second his feet hit the ground I feel it more than do as I run toward him. We meet half way as I hesitate and I reach out, uncertain if I was hallucinating, maybe this is just a messed up dream.

"Are you real?" I ask as fresh tears rise to the surface.

"I think." I gently touch his cheek before smiling and taking his hands into my own.

"You're alive." He was so warm to the touch, so very much alive.

"Well, I couldn't let you get married without me." I laugh softly before hands shove us apart.

"General! This is outrageous!" Lord Osamu shouts as I fall to the ground and Yuta kneels to check if I am okay. "You will leave at once!"

"I'm not going anywhere." Sasuke shoots back at the Lord. Yuta helps me stand as I look at Sasuke shocked.

"What are you doing?" I ask, and he shrugs.

"Winging it." I swear my face was going to split if I smiled any bigger.

"How dare you trample upon this sacred ceremony?" Lord Osamu shouts at Sasuke.

"My Lord, I couldn't care less what the rules say. If she'll have me, I intend to marry her right here, right now." I about fainted in Yuta's arms at Sasuke's words.

"Insolent Dog!" Howls the Lord as he shoves Sasuke. "Seize him!" I rush forward as the guards grab him.

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura!"

Lord Osamu grabs me and pulls me just out of Sasuke's reach when fire engulfs the area between us. Screams fill the area as people pull away from the flames.

"YO! What's with all this drama!?" A voice reigns down from the statue and the crowds gasp.

"The Golden Dragon of Unity, He lives!" Lord Osamu shouts in shock.

"Shukaku?" I whisper as I recognize that voice. The Lord falls to his knees and bows and Yuta and the whole crowd follows in suit.

"Oh, you dang right I live! So, you best drop our dumpling-eating behind on down and tell me why we ain't busting out the vows already, huh?"

The Lord stutters to find his voice before his deity, "But, your greatness, General Sasuke Uchiha is not a son of Kusagakure." He protests to the statue.

"Silence!" Fire reigns down and the lord screams and hides behind Sasuke. "I am the Golden Dragon of Unity, and I decide whom to unify." The lord was just about to faint from fright.

"My all-seeing eye has peered into the very heart of this world, and I have never seen two people more right for one another than this lovely couple right here." I was certain my blush was evident as I take Sasuke's hands into mine and I lean toward him, surprised as he meets me half way, giving my hands a squeeze too. "Sasuke and Sakura."

The crowds cheer for us and I am positive I was now the color of the sash on the floor.

"Now I command you to proceed at once!"

"Yes, your greatness. As you command." Lord Osamu bows to the statue once more.

"Now, let's get down to business. Sakura, do you love Sasuke? Of course, you do. Sasuke, do you love Sakura? Yes, very much. Moving on . . . By the power vested in me, by me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You got anything to say Lord Double Chin?" Shukaku was having fun with this.

"Yes, uh, I mean, no. I-I mean . . . Whatever you say." The crowd cheers behind us.

"And furthermore, I hereby decree that the princesses of the Konoha Hokage, wherever they may be, are released from their vow and may marry whom-so-ever they please and who pleases them, that's very important."

I smile as I lean into him and he holds me close and I feel him smile against my hair. I feel his arm tense and cast a glance up at Yuta.

"I had the maids fetch your things," he looks toward Sasuke before addressing me again. "I assume you would both like to be on your way." I nod as he cast his gaze onto the statue. "I should thank him too." He says almost in a whisper.

"I'm grateful to him too." I tell him and he smiles before walking away.

"Sounds like he's glad not to be married to you." Sasuke says and I smirk.

"Yeah, I was lacking," I gesture, our backs to the crowd. "And I quote, "feminine charm" as he so kindly put." I spot the maid and accept my belongings.

"He must be blind; your feminine charms are perfect." I freeze in place as he walks away from me to get his horse.

"Wait, say that again!" I call after him as he mounts his steed bright as a tomato.

 **Shukaku's POV**

After avoiding another war Sakura was now a blushing bride and, much to her grandmother's dismay, the wedding was a lot smaller than she had wanted, but I hear everyone was invited to join them in celebration afterwards.

Yeah, another win for my team, but now that she is no longer a Haruno in name my protection over my precious little girl had ended as the Uchiha Guardians now had a new member to protect.

I watch the fireworks explode in the distance, the smell of food reaching even out here. I sigh and walk over to my pedestal, only a year back on you and this time I was letting it go for that smile and bright shining viridian eyes.

"I can't believe I'm back on wake up duty." I look at the gong beside me sigh once more, melancholy filling my tiny frame. "Well, Sakura is happy and if she's happy, I am happy." Crikee had joined me as support, for someone who must deal with all my crazy, he's the best friend I could ask for. He gives me a pat with his tiny leg and a smile of understanding.

"Thank you, Crikee. I did do good, didn't I?" we smile when the sudden gasping of the ancestor's draws our eyes downward toward Sakura and Sasuke as they enter the shine.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" she giggles, confused as I.

"Watch and see." Sasuke tells her as he opens the box he carried in and lifts a stone out of it.

"WHAT _IS_ HE DOING?!" One gasps.

"It can't be!" Sasori exclaims. "He – He's combining the family temples!"

Ryuusuke Gasps to what I can only think was disbelief.

"Uh, excuse me. Uh, what does that mean, exactly? You know, for me?" I inquire and he scrunches his face in distain.

"It. Means." Ryuusuke says each word through gritted teeth. "Unfortunately. You. Get. To. Keep . . . Your pedestal." The purest rush fills me as I feel my fur stand on end.

"OH, YEAH! I'M BACK, BABY!" I start jumping around uncontrollably. "I am back!" I flip and land below with a slide. "YES!" I open my eyes and cover my mouth as I am at Sasuke's feet, his black eyes looking down upon me. "Oops."

"So, this is the famous Shukaku." He states and my tiny heart thunders.

"Mm-hmm." Sakura acknowledges Sasuke's statement.

"Somehow I pictured you . . ." he raises a brow. "Bigger."

"Say what?!" Homeboy just talked to me, "You told him about me? About us?" I ask Sakura in disbelief and she gives a soft laugh as she leans into Sasuke.

"I have no secrets from my husband, Shu." She smiles. "I told him everything." I dart behind her dress and peek out at him.

"Everything? Everything?" I gulp.

"That's right, Great Golden Dragon of Unity." He states with a smirk as he gives me a bow and a coy expression. I chuckle nervously as this realization that he knows it was me.

"I still don't get it." Sakura says, "What does combining our temples do?" she asks him and before he can answer I step out from behind her with glee.

"It gives me back my pedestal." I say as I swish my tail about.

"Oh," she says in understanding before worry crosses her face. "But can you do this? Aren't there rules?" she asks with concern.

"Of course." He says straight forward as he can be. "Right next to the rules about dressing up like a man and joining the army." They share a soft laugh above me and I climb up Sasuke's clothes and sit on his shoulder.

"Well, what do you know?" I laugh, "This thing just might work out after all. Back to the wedding party, I am starving!"

Laughter fills the temple as the newlyweds leave with the fluffy guardian makes jokes the whole way.


	10. Epilogue

"I'm home." My voice echoes through the house as I slip out of my shoes and remove my helmet as the pitter patter of feet sound out as two black haired children and one with hair like his mother round the corner. The two youngest topple over each other in an attempt to reach me first, but it is my eldest who reaches me first.

"Welcome home, papa." She smiles and adjusts her glasses before helping me with my things. "How are things with Uncle Naruto in the capital?"

"Things are better than before." I say as I recall the briefing. "After 8 years he's finally gotten the hang of his position."

"Did you get to fight any bad guys?" Akemi asks with excitement, her bright forest green eyes sparkling.

"Did you bring us back souvenirs?" Raiden asks as he tries taking my belongings from Sarada as she giggles and races away with them I watch the pink haired boy race after his sister.

"Rai stop being so loud!" Akemi shouts with a huff as she takes my hand. "Mama just got Takashi to rest." She tells me as I let her lead the way to my wife and newborn. There in our chambers resting beside the cradle was my wayward wife and our newborn son.

"Oh, Mama fell asleep too." She gasps as the sudden noise in the distance makes her frown. "Raiden." She grumbles and releases me as she bolts from the room. She has quite the temper I note.

"Wonder who she got it from." I say aloud before approaching the sleeping duo and I pause an eyebrow raised as the fluff ball curled up beside Takashi pokes his head up and looks at me.

"You sure took your time getting back," Shukaku says as he sits up. "I can't get a wink each time you have a new baby, so I'm drawing the line Mr. Pretty Boy Uchiha." I shake my head as I grab the blanket and cover her up.

"You are as talkative as ever." I quip and reach down to stroke the small head.

"If I wasn't enjoying this silence I would yell at you." The small guardian grumbles.

"Fine by me."

"Will you both be quiet, or I will send you both outside." Sakura utters as her viridian eyes look up at me through pink lashes. "Welcome home, Dear." She sits up and smiles at him.

"Glad to be home, sorry for being gone so long." I tell her, and her smile becomes a grin.

"You better be." She pulls me in for a kiss and I go willingly.

"There is a baby in the room!" Shukaku gasps and darts back into the cradle. "Shield your eyes little Takashi!"

The sound of crying fills the room as the kiss remains, but an idea forgotten as we snap in unison.

"Shukaku!"

 **A.N: After finally finishing this crossover it is time I start work on my ideas that piled up while I was working. I hope you enjoyed this little story and may you have a wonderful new year.**


End file.
